Alien in my Basement
by Preddlebunny
Summary: A predator permits me an unexpected late night visit. Now he won't leave and unbeknowest to me I'm being thrusted blindingly into the wierdest adventure of my life that may take a little more than my sanity away. R
1. Two Aliens one Spear

The rain pounded it's heavy fist against the window in heavy sheets. All outside was nothing but rolling and rumbling grayness that made me feel all depressed. "Fuckin rain" I muttered and rolled myself up in three layers of covers to hide myself.

I heard my mom walk in with my little brother Anthony in tow, "Amber what are you doing?' she asked with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing," I whined sarcastically, "hiding myself from the world so I'm not here". My loving parents have decided to leave me at home while they took my brother to a medieval convention up in North Dakota. It wasn't effing fair that I couldn't go either, but they could only afford three tickets. NO wait they didn't even buy these tickets they friggin won them off a radio. I hated being poor. Well we weren't poor but we weren't rich so don't' go thinking we're bums okay? Okay.

My mom sighed again, she sighs a lot, and set down her suitcase "Ambie you got to go to your slitterbon waterpark last year and now its Anthony's turn".

"I don't care I don't' want to be at the friggin house all summer I'll go crazy here" my voice muffled under the heavy covers.

My dad honked the car outside impatiently and mom picked up her suitcase, "you won't be here all summer we're only gonna be gone for four weeks".

"That's like half my summer!"

"You'll be fine I'll leave money for you to shop and rent some movies but no boys and no party's understand?" she laid a credit card down and a few hundreds on the coffee table. "Call us if something goes wrong and don't forget to lock all the doors at night and keep your cell phone handy" She half turned then turned back, "Oh and your Aunt will be checking in on you once in a while".

"Great, the coo coo lady" I muttered.

Mom scowled at me then kissed my forehead and forced my eight year old brother to give me a hug. I watched their car leave the driveway until the falling rain made it difficult to see.

I huffed and plopped down on the couch and turned the T.V on.

Now what should I watch today Merlin, no Ghost Hunters, gay Magic School Bus, what? King Aurthur, hellsheano! Hannah Montanna, I'll kill the bitch if I hear her name again. I settled for a nice season of CSI. It was nothing like a bunch of crazy rapist pillaging innocient people. Yep I'm a weird kid. The episode was good and long so it passed time. After that I watched Avatar the last air bender, hell yea!

A orange tabby cat howled at the door, "Leonidas shut up!" I threw a cheetoh at him and he sniffed it and padded to his litterbox. Gross, I hate cats. I want a dog and I'll name him Hercules. So Hercules can eat Leonidas. HAHA pwnnnage!

I wanted some hamburgers but I was too lazy to cook them so I decided to order from Chester's. I would kill for a chocolate cake too but no I need to stick to my healthy Veggieburger. Fuck that I want a friggin greasy, cheesy hamburger! So that's what I'm going to get and that chocolate cake too. YESSSSS

The delivery guy, who happens to be an old 'friend' from school showed up two hours later. My fuckin food better not be cold. Jerry was a jock and we all know how jocks are. Big, muscular assholes who think with their penis.

"Hey Amber how's it hanging I didn't know you lived here," he invited himself on in and set the food down on the counter, "where's the folks?"

I grabbed my wallet. I didn't wasn't to use my moms money yet and knowing myself it would be gone by the weeks end. "Out of state for four weeks, how much do I owe ya?"

"No joke? Out of state for four weeks? Man I would kill for that opportunity". He grinned. OH no not the grin. "We should totally throw a party here". God I hated him, almost any other girl at our school would consider him 'hot' but noooo not me I'm not gonna be another trophy on his belt.

"Oh boy look at the time" I shoved him toward the doorway and tossed a forty in his face, "keep the change have a nice night goodbye" before he tried to say something I slammed the door and heard him groan on the other side. Ha I hope I hit his nose.

Mwahah extremely unhealthy hamburger time! Wait I didn't order three aww Jerry must have given me an extra one. I'll be sure you not thank him the next time we meet. I was about ready to dive into delicious happy hamburger land when I heard a loud creaking on my roof.

"The fuhhh…." I trailed off and craned my neck to look up. The creaking continued across my roof then it stopped and I heard something being opened upstairs. "Omggshiittt" I ran to my kitchen and grabbed a knife. No effing way on my first night alone a friggin robber tries to break in. I saw a random bat propped up against the far wall and decided that would make for a better weapon. Yea just bonk him on the head and call the police what a foolproof plan it was.

The creaking was on my second floor now so oh so slowly I began to climb our stairs. Just do it quietly and I'll have the element of surprise. Like hell someone is going to rob my house full of precious valuables. I don't even think we had anything that valuable except for my mom's Chinese Kimono made of pure Chinese silk. Oh yea and my laptop. Shit not my laptop, my pretty pink laptop! Over my dead body!

I finally made it to the top of my stairs. Lightning flashed outside and lit the house up in a white sheet like something out of a horror movies. Great, not helping at all! The creaking stopped, shit he must have heard me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and looked down the dark empty hallway. Another creak came from somewhere near. Another flash if lightning. Wait there WAS something in hallway. Or something that was slightly invisible. Invisible? How in the hell is that possible? Whatever it was it was fiddling with the thermostat and hadn't seen me yet apparently. I back into the wall. Our hallway was wide enough so I decided I was going to scoot along the back of it and knock whatever it was to oblivion. So far it worked.

Closer, it still hadn't seen me yet, good.

Closer, still no detection. Maybe I can do this!

Almost there, dude I feel like such a ninja right now!

Totally almost there, mwahhaha!

There, ROAR! Shit!

It decloaked and before me stood the most biggest thing on two legs I've ever seen. It was sparsely covered in silver amour on it's legs, shoulders, and groin with a loincloth dangling between it's legs. Whatever it was it was extremely muscular with large arms, shoulders, narrow waist with clearly defined abs. Hmmm..yum..wait no time to drool it was a freaking alien for christ sake! A metal mask with eye pieces roared in annoyance at me yet again! Maybe it was just a natural reaction but I reared back and took the hardest swing I ever took. It proved completely useless, gee thanks five years of softball. It caught the wooden bat with ease and yanked it from me and almost tearing my arms of in the process. It growled again and slowly advanced on me with it's arms thrown behind it's back in a defensive position. Shit this thing was going to tackle me into the wall!

So I did what every girl would do in this case. Run like hell! I turned around after it roared a third time and high tailed it down the hallway and down the stairs. Do you know one of those days where every corner you turn something bad is happening?

Well this was one of those days, at least for me. Right in the center of my living room was something that I thought might have jumped out of a mutated creatures episode. It was quite literally the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It had the biggest head that was at least three feet long and an even longer tail to I guess even it out. The body was skinny but it had four legs that was in a pouncing position and even worse, it was drooling on my carpet. Effing gross.

I stumbled onto my ass at the foot of the stairs. It was merely five feet from me. The creature roared something that sounded like an elephant peacock mixed together in one terrifying voice. It's long and pointed tail flicked violently behind it.

OHMYGAWDDSHHH I'm going to be shish kabobbed by an alien before I turn eighteen. All seventeen years of school and strict parents for nothing! I've never even been drunk before!

I was seriously two feet away from my death when I felt more than saw the huge man thing lumber down the stairs, jump, and land on the black demon before it had a chance to skewer me to six different pieces. The two species went rolling about, knocking over lamps and furniture that I was going to get screamed at for. My mom is soo going to kill me if I'm not dead first. In a frenzy of arms and legs the man alien had a long spear out in one hand that was pinned down by the other alien and me not even caring who wins dove into the kitchen and hid behind the island. I heard grunts, roars and squeals then an extremely louder than loud roar that my neighbors could hear a mile away and everything went silent.

"shit" I breathed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was nearly an hour after the epic battle ensued and I was still scared shitless. I didn't want to move from my safe stop behind the counter fearing whoever one would chop me to pieces on sight but, I didn't hear anything. Maybe I got lucky and they were both dead. Who and what were they anyway? Why were they fighting? Who cares why am I asking myself these questions!

I turned around and gripped the counter and peered over. Nothing.

Maybe they were gone.

I stood all the way up. Wrong. On the floor the two bodies were right beside each other. The black thing was non moving and had the silver spear jutting from his head through his mouth. I shuddered. What a sucky way to die. I also noticed a hole was right underneath the black body where something had burned through. I stepped closer, it wasn't breathing. Well no duh it's head was practically in two! But, that doesn't' mean I shouldn't take precautions.

The other humanoid, well I suppose it was a humanoid, was right beside it with a large would in it's right shoulder a few minor cuts on it's legs and was that it's…WHOA! It had like super glowy blood or something. I felt something cool on my and I realized I had touched it. "Eeeshh yuck!" I made a sickening face and wiped it on my shirt. I realized then that it wasn't dead, it was breathing. A raspy sound. It was unconscious or something from loss of blood perhaps. I saw the aliens tail had the glowy blood on it's tip. So..it must have shish ka bobbed the man alien, better it than me I suppose. I nearly jumped out of my own skin when it coughed.

Holy shizzle, okay okay! I paced back in forth! I have not one, no god didn't think I only deserved one but two aliens in my house. One dead and one unconscious. One ugly as hell and one…well pretty decent looking depending on what's under the mask. I began to hyperventilate. Would my aunt shows up tomorrow and sees the mess? Shit I'm so dead.

I ran to the kitchen, jumping over broken lamps and a coffee table. I had so much cleaning up to do. I grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1. It took me two tries because my fingers were shaking so bad. The phone rang once and then from the sound of it a young man answered.

"This is Drywood County Police Department what's your emergency?"

"Hi yes thank GAWWDD you have to help me!"

"Calm down miss what's wrong?"

"Okay okay, there's two aliens in my house on my living room floor. They had like a mini war in my living room and totally destroyed it. The ugly ones dead and the other one is unconscious and it's bleeding glowy shit all over my floor and my moms gonna kill me. Can you like, get the men in black or someone to come get them?"

…click…

"Shit!"

Okay, okay so what am I to do? I could call my aunt. Hell no! The police think I'm crazy so there's no help there. Ahhh why don't they have a manual for something like this! I walked back to the living room where the two guest lay. Maybe I could try and wake the big one up. Perhaps it wont kill me? Maybe it will just take it's friend and go. GAHH what a stupid plan!

I grabbed the umbrella from it's carrier beside the door and walked up to the man alien. It was still breathing.

Poke poke poke, nothing. I poked the other alien just to be sure and it's blood totally melted the tip of the umbrella. I screamed and chunked the thing across the room. Okay poking the ugly one is baaaaadd.

I paced again. I felt like that lion at the zoo that did nothing for a whole hour but pace.

Alright I needed to get the black one out of my house without touching it's blood. I'll have to figure out what to do to the other one later. I grabbed the metal spear and pulled it free with a consorted effort. It was strange how light the object was. I thought for several minutes on how I was going to get it out and with some serious brain juice I finally came up with an idea.

I stabbed the damn thing through the head and made both ends of the spear stick out evenly on both sides. The blood spurted out and made other holes in my floor but I would have to fix that later. I found some rope in the kitchen under the sink and tied the large rope to both ends of the spear. It took almost an hour because the damn thing was so heavy but I dragged and dragged it by the rope and was finally out the door. Thank god I lived at least half a mile from my nearest neighbor.

Great now I got a big ass alien in my back yard now what do I do. Burn it, duh! I grabbed like three bottles of lighter fluid off my dads grill and poured it on the creature. The rain had stopped so burning it wouldn't be so difficult. With a lighter it went up in flames. I kept pouring lighter fluid on it until all three bottles were empty then came the gasoline. I put wood on it to keep it burning and went inside to tend to my other patient.

I stopped before it. It was still in the same position, sprawled out and bleeding slightly. I felt kind of bad for it. It didn't seem as brutal as the black one did. In fact didn't it save my life at the base of the stairs? So it's decided instead of burning this one I would help it get better and pray for it not to kill me.

The basement! HA it couldn't stay down in the basement. So another hour went by of dragging and nearly pulling my back muscles. This one was much heavier but I guess the fact that the stairs went down helped me and I 'accidentaly' rolled it down. How could someone stay unconscious through that? Who cares as long as it stayed that way. There was a spare mattress about queen-sized and I used some gross looking but extra blankets to lay on top of it. But, before I would set him on it I had to stop the bleeding. It was gross anyway.

I ran up to the medicine cabinet. Ahh all the medical drugs in the world! I got some rather large bandages figuring it would need it and some peroxide and gauze pads. There were some needles but no I hate needles and I don't even like to use them on other things. I came back down relieved he was still unconscious and lying on the dirty wooden floor. I turned on some lamps since it was dark and flipped the furnace up. The rain had stopped but it was still freezing cold.

Now here I lay, beside a rather muscular alien, not that I'm complaining. Where should I start? GAHH I have no idea what I'm doing. C'mon it's common sense Amber just try! Okay okay! The armor would have to come off but wait would if it wakes up and thinks I'm raping it or something! Who cares it should be effing grateful I'm even doing this I could have let him sink to the bottom of a lake!

I fiddled around with it until I found a way to unclasp it's armor. It was light just like the spear but looked durable enough. I had everything off but the loin cloth. I wasn't THAT interested to see what it looked like. Oh and it's mask in case it couldn't breathe our air. I marveled at how muscular this creature was. The abs were perfectly formed along with it's pecks and shoulders.

Gahh this is no time to be hitting on an alien!

I brought down buckets of water and started cleaning the wounds out. The small ones first and then the big one in it's right shoulder. Okay almost done now comes the hard part. Peroxide! I hated peroxide I used to scream when my mom would have to use it on me. I poured some on a gauze pad and waited a second.

Hiss…ROAR..shit!

It awoke as soon as I touched his shoulder with the peroxide.

"Hyyaashnniitttt" I jumped back or maybe it shoved me back. Either way I was at least five feet from it when I looked up. The creature had jumped up on it's legs, in a defensive position. It growled and roared again, the peroxide was bubbling on it's shoulder. It then looked at it's armor in a rumpled pile in the corner and growled again.

It took a step closer.

I ran like hell, screaming like a banshee, up the basement stair out the door and up to my own sanctuary of a bedroom where I remained for a good three hours. Thank god I had a functional bladder control or I woulda pissed myself.

It six in the morning when I had the courage to go downstairs again. The living room was still the same as I had left it, trashed. I checked on the alien I burnt last night and found it a pile of ashes that I sweeped and discarded off in the woods.

Should I go down there and check to see if he's still there? I suppose I should. Maybe he's gone but, I had to make certain. I opened the door a crack, nothing. I took one creaky step down the stairs, nothing. I saw him then sitting on the bed. He was tinkering with something on his wrist and sounded extremely frustrated. I took another step and he looked up. ROARRRR!

I ran.

I had no idea what to do. I couldn't go down in there without him tearing me to pieces then how was I going to get him out of here before my aunt would stop by. Did they even give me a time she would stop by? No they didn't so I could expect her any time. Shitt!

I spent the remainder of the day cleaning up after the mini war in my living room. The coffee table was broken beyond repair so I just dumped it outside. I patched up the hole in the floor with some wood in the shed and nails. It was a terrible job but would keep me from falling through knowing how groggy I can bein mornings. I used a scrub brush to get the glowy blood stains out of the carpet. Mom is soooo going to have a fit.

The day passed quickly and still no sign of the creature. I was beginning to get anxious. I needed to get this thing out of my house. I couldn't keep it locked down in my basement. I paced again, I pace too much.

Okay, I had to go down in there no matter how scary it was and get some answers.

I opened the basement door. It roared again and I ran again.

I tried an hour later. Growl, run.

"Fuck it!" I screamed and stomped up to my bedroom. It was ten o'clock and I wanted sleep. I took a long shower and stopped in front of the mirror.

I shrugged at myself. My brown hair was damp and curled around my face. I wasn't strikingly beautiful by no means. I guess to describe myself I would be ordinary. Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'6''. Nothing special. As for weight I was in between. Of course I liked to jog on our school track every now and then so I had muscles in my legs but that was about it. I liked running. It cleared my mind.

I changed into a spaghetti strap top and some boxer shorts and just for precaution I locked my door. Hey it was a male after all. At least I think it was. Well it had a groin and manly muscles not to mention the serious bad attitude. Yep definitely male.


	2. MEOWWW

**Okay so here is chapter 2..I worked my bored ass off on this so puhhleasee review and thank you to the reviewers who did review. Okay I'll stop saying review just please REVIEW. Ahaha did it again but seriously…..review…luv u all :D**

**Mistic Wolfess: ****Thank you hope you enjoy **

**Kikimoon: ****Thankies I was going for a funny type story**

**Mavir'kukor: ****haha that would be awesome although I would have never thought of it**

CLIP BANG CRASHH, SMASSHH, GROWLLL.

"Wahhhh!" I flipped out of my bed from the loud noises I heard in the kitchen. Oh no it was raiding my fridge! I fell at least four times getting up. Hey, I was like a zombie in the mornings so don't hate. I scurried out my door and downstairs. On my way Leonidas, where had he been all yesterday?, passed me hissing and yowling as he bolted for the safety of the upstairs.

There it was, fully armored, save the wrist thing he had been tinkering with, and banging through my kitchen. Hissing and growling. It smashed a bowl and a glass cup on the counter.

"Hey!" I yelled but kept far enough away from it, "would you fucking stop for just-" I ducked in time for a silver shrunken to fly by and attach itself to the wall behind me. Holy shit! The thing almost killed me and probably whacked an inch or two of my hair off.

It stomped toward me, arms bowed back and ready to tackle. I prepared for the worse but the creature stopped inches from me forcing himself to calm down. I had my arms previously wrapped around my face and I peeked through them to see him staring at me. Raspy breathing and all. It's wounds were still pretty bad despite the cleaning I did.

I didn't say anything, or dared say anything.

He cocked his head to the side then pointed angrily at his wound.

What did he want me to lick it? Fuck him!

"Hey I tried to help you but you threw me halfway to china".

It started garbling some weird language at me. Then pointed to his wound again in another sharp gesture.

"I didn't understand a word you just said".

Garble Garble Garble and more garble.

"Nope not a clue" I shook my head. "Do you want me to help your injuries or not? "

It sighed and nodded sharply with a growl. It wasn't to happy with accepting help from me I guess.

"Good" I swallowed, "I don't' want you bleeding all over my moms carpet and much less wrecking my living room again" I half turned and put my hands out in front of me. "Okay just sit on the floor and DON'T move and DON'T squish anything".

The massive humanoid didn't say anything just stared at me through it's mask. It was vaguely creepy. I moved to the kitchen to get some stitching equipment. Thank god for my mom being a nurse. I learned how to stitch from watching her on duty although I wasn't that good it would have to do. I got more gauze pads and peroxide. Yucky yucky peroxide. Bleh.

I turned around to see that he was still staring at me only from the floor. I turned, my face red, I realized I was just wearing boxer shorts and a skimpy top. I needed to change pronto! I dropped the stuff off on the floor and went upstairs and changed into blue jean capris and a T shirt that fit snugly. There! now there will be no exposed flesh, sorta.

He was still sitting on the floor cross legged like a good dog but by the body language it suggested he really didn't want to be here much less accepting help from me. He growled when I knelt down in front of him.

I put up a finger in warning. "If you fling me across the room again I'll let you bleed".

The masked face bored into mine temporarily and then he grunted and turned his head away. He was kinda cute. Like puppy dog cute. Awww.

The moment I touched him with a gauze pad he growled deep in his throat.

"What did I say?" I guess he didn't like being touched much. "Sit still".

He let me work on cleaning the wounds out again but once he saw me stringing one of the needles he began backing away growling again.

I knew it was going to hurt him. I felt kind of bad. I didn't like hurting things even aliens. "Okay It's just a needle so I can stitch you back together. You will heal much faster that way I promise".

He still didn't seem convinced and backed away. Did he think I was trying to drug him or something? I just want him fixed up and gone.

"Look pedro your going to have to trust me. YOU" I pointed sharply to him, "wanted me to fix you am I right? So chill out and sit down"

He gave me that sideways look. Did he even understand a word I was staying? After what seemed like minutes he sat back down and turned his head away in defeat, mumbling his unknown language under his breath.

Okay Amber you're about to stick a three inch long needle in a very sensitive alien. Never thought I hear myself say that. I carefully stuck the needle under the split apart skin. He flinched and growled a little and I stuck a finger up in warning. Like a good dog he seemed to get my memo but wasn't happy about it. I continued to sew his skin back together.

"So, can you talk English at all?"

"…."

"Are we going to have to play charades in order for me to understand you?"

"…."

I sighed and continued working on his wound. I had the big hole patched up already and a bandage wrapped around it and was currently working on the cuts on his legs. I felt the eyes behind that mask bore into me the entire time. Like a kid studying an insect in a jar.

"That was some fight you put up last night" I pried. "Nearly tore my house down but I guess I-"

The human alien seemed to remember and flinched, looking around for the black demon.

"Oh d-don't worry about it. I got plenty rid of it while you were unconscious".

He growled again, he growls waay to much. Then he had a sudden defensive look about him. Like I had stolen something from him. Why would he even want the alien. He fucking killed it!

"Well what did you want me to do? Leave it so my aunt can find it sleeping on my floor. No".

He growled.

"Stop growling like that".

ROAR

I shut up. I guess he didn't like being told what to do. I started working on him again. Anxious to get it over with. I could tell he didn't like me touching him so much and I didn't blame him but for some reason I did like it. It's not every day you get to see an alien. I liked looking at the differences between us. If only I saw what was under that mask.

"So…do you have a name Mr. Grumpykins?"

He stared at me like an idiot. I didn't know if it was because of the nick name I gave him or because he didn't understand me.

I put a hand on my chest, "Amber J. Pierce but you can just call me Amber or Ambie that's what my friends call me but I don't like it very much so Amber will do just fine".

"…"

I sighed, "just try and say it".

"…"

"Fine, don't' try then". Asshole. I was almost done with the wounds on his legs. One of the wounds was on his hip and close to his…well you know. Not that I minded. Oh don't give me that look you are all thinking it! I just…like to help people ya know.

Without looking at him I moved my hand up to his hip and wiped some of the oozing blood away with a pad. For some odd reason the most attractive part of a guy to me is his hips. It's a total weird thing to say at this point and time but I thought it would be nice to let you know. Yes I'm still a virgin I'm not saying I like them because of what they can do. I just don't really know why.

I learned in child development class, which I like to call baby making class, that a male has narrow hips so wide female hips can fit together with them It was kind of cool how we're made like a hand and a glove. I should stop talking about reproducing now while I'm close to touching an aliens goodies.

I heard a clicking noise that faded off into purring. Leonidas was either doing something he really enjoyed or it wasn't my cat. Eww that sounded so wrong. I looked up and saw that he, the alien, was leaned back comfortably on his arms and he was..purring?

I felt totally weird so I quickly and not so delicately wrapped the wound.

"**Povar"**

I turned wide eyed, "WHAT!" He could speak this whole time.

"**meyth nhame Povar" **

I cocked my head. I could make out what he was saying, at least barely.

"Your name is Povar?"

He nodded once and the purring stopped once I was done. I leaned back on my heels while he watched me.

"Povar, that's cool it's original and alien like. Can you say my name? Amber?"

"…."

"Alright then you don't' have too I guess".

"**Fhoohd"**

I cocked my head to the side, "what now".

He pointed to his mouth, "**fhoohd". **

"You have to poo?" Wow I can't believe he actually face palmed at me.

He roared in frustration, "**eheat fhoohd". **

My mouth made the shape of a large O "Ohhhh okay okay I get it you want food, to eat I assume?" Duhh what else? Well I wasn't sure he's an alien for christ sake he could try to pork it for all I know. Poor food if that should happen.

"Okay, what do you eat?"

He growled again and stood up and pointed to the kitchen, **" aneh fhoohd nowh ooman!"**

I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue, "I am not your slave I will get your food when I feel like it okay?" I could tell he was doing his best to control his anger. He could have smashed me through a wall like a bug on windshield if he wanted.

He hissed and tromped down into the basement. Slamming the door in the process. Prick! Well I wasn't going to be his servant girl for his stay. Okay now what does a six foot tall alien with anger issues eat? I looked through the cabinets and scowled. Okay I don't' think he eats rice or macaroni. God how the hell was I supposed to know. I slammed the cabinet and went to the freezer. Beef tips, that was all the meat I had besides the hamburgers I never got a chance to eat and those were all gross by now.

Okay so it's settled I would cook beef tips and rice. I didn't see Povar for a whole hour and a half while I prepared a meal for two. Despite my non feminineness I actually knew how to cook, I used to all the time in the mornings until it got boring.

After I was done I took it down to the basement where Povar sat tinkering with his wrist thingy again. What was that thing? He regarded me for only a moment and went back to his solemn self and his wrist. I set the food down in front of him on the floor along with a glass of iced tea.

"Beef tips and rice, since you didn't bother telling me what your kind eat I guessed".

He looked at the food, trying to appear disinterested, then looked at me and nodded. I left and let him eat in silence for about half an hour. I watched an episode of Star Trek to pass the time and then went back down to an empty plate. He hadn't touched the tea, instead it was thrown across the room and the glass was shattered into pieces. I guess he didn't like the tea. I'm so going to have to get some plastic cups for this guy.

I noticed he had taken off his mask and I tried not to stare. It really wasn't the most gorgeous face in the world but not completely intolerable. He had the most striking green eyes though.

"Was that seriously necessary?" I made a sharp gesture to the broken glass.

"…" asshole.

I cleaned it up and when I was done I sat down cross legged in front of him. He growled at me.

"Deal with it ok. It's my house and I need some questions answered".

"…"

"Okay I'll just continue. Why are you here?"

He looked at me with those green eyes, a flicker of sadness passed over them and was quickly gone.

"How did you get here?" I continued.

He growled and began messing with the wrist thing again.

I sighed, I'm gonna be sprouting gray hairs soon, "Look Povar I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what's up".

He looked up at the ceiling.

"No no I mean what's wrong, that's just and expression".

He stared at me for long seconds, clicking his mandibles then looked back down at his wrist, "Ish nawht imphortahnt ooman".

I furrowed my brows. This was one stubborn ass alien. "What was that black thing then?"

Still nothing. GODFUGGINDAMNIT I ALREADY HATE THIS GUY!

I stood so quickly that it even surprised Povar, "you break into MY house and trash MY things not only that but I was almost turned into dinner by that ugly ass black thing. You broke my moms expensive coffee table which I am going to have to explain. Now you are going to tell me what's going on or I'll-"

Povar roared, shaking the entire basement, and stood up. My eyes went wide as his tall form lumbered over me like a giant. If he were to accidentaly fall right now I would be dead. His mandibles were flared out on all sides. His green eyes were lit afire with anger and his breathing quickened.

I'm so dead.

He took a step closer and I receeded, **"younhg ooman is foolish to speak to Elders first son in that manner" **I was backed up against the wall and his chest was barely inches from mine. That muscular, powerful chest that seemed to tighten with every breath. "**I whouhld khill a ooman who sphoke to mhe lhike thaht"**

He reared back his fist. I'm dead so so dead. He's gonna splatter paint my head all over this wall. Bye bye world. I closed my eyes and waited only to hear a loud crash beside my head.

I opened one eye and found that his fist had landed right beside my head. Through the freaking wall! My legs quaked like jello.

He pulled back his hands, breathing slowly as if to calm himself down. "**Bhut little ooman help mhe soh bhy the cohde ofh Paya I leht yhou livhe**". Povar turned his powerful back to me and walked back over to his wrist trinket like nothing had just happened.

"Holyguhhhh" I slid down the wall. My life had just flashed before my eyes. What a crap life. My heart beat miles a minute and banged against my rib cage. When I got my bearing I bolted up the basement door like there was no tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_So how was your first three nights alone?" _

I twiddled the phone cord between my thumb and forefinger, "umm it's been uneventful". Just an alien in the basement that almost killed me.

"_Aww I'm sorry honey I'm sure things will get better. We'll be back before you know it". _

I rolled from my stomach to my back and stared up at the ceiling fan, "yea I guess so".

"_Have you rented any movies?"_

That's a good idea. It would take my head off of things. "No but I'm about to drive to town and shop and stuff".

"_You should invite Jackie over"._

"Uh no I'm sure she's busy with choir practice".

"_Hmm alright then well be careful, don't get into trouble and please don't max out my credit card. I have to take Anthony to go try on some knight costume". _

I smiled. I kind of missed my family. I would miss anyone who wasn't a seven foot alien with a temper tantrum. "Okay ya'll have fun".

"_Love you"_

"Love you too"

"…click…"

I sat up on the living room floor. The remains of a T.V dinner rested on the lamp table, forgotten and eaten.

After Povar had almost pounded me to a human pancake I had stayed clear of him the rest of that day. Like hell I was going back down in there after what happened. I needed to call someone to get him out but everyone would think I'm crazy, it's already been tried and all I got was a solid crazy 'click' on the other end.

I looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning.

I needed to drive to town to get some food and rent a couple movies since I had nothing better to do but I needed to make sure Povar knew I was gone so he wouldn't trash the place. How come he hadn't left yet? Was he stranded here on Earth? His wounds had healed so why is he still here?

Bleh, unanswered questions are a pain in the ass.

I stood up and stretched my cramped muscles. I hadn't gotten any good sleep lately. They popped with my movement. I really needed to go running again. I liked running. I'm such a weird teenager. I think I'll go while I'm out, half an hour wouldn't hurt Povar. It's not like he wanted me here anyway. I grabbed the car keys out of the empty candy bowl.

I turned and was about to walk down into the basement when the sight of Povar caught me unawares. He was leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. Green eyes staring. I noticed he had most of his armor on.

"**Whereh is ooman ghoing?" **he demanded in a not so kindly tone. He must have saw the keys.

I frowned at him and turned to tie my shoe laces, "going to the school track, then shopping for more groceries". I made sure my reply was even toned so I didn't get him all riled up on his high again.

"_How dare you insult the first son of Elder shblablablabla" _what kind of crack was that? I didn't bother asking.

He leaned his head to the side, **"Whaht are yhou tracking?"**

"No it's a place where I go and run". Duhhhh. "I'll be back in about an hour and a half".

He seemed to look relieved. Like he was afraid I was going to leave him and not come back. This interested me, yes it did.

"**Whoh whas ooman on chommunichator with?" **It was like he was interrogating me or something. Was he afraid that I would turn him in. Well Mr Happyface as much as I would love to I don't have the resources. Area 51 isn't exactly in the phone book ya know!

I looked hard at him, "my mom".

Silence fell between us for many seconds.

I sighed and started fixing my hair up into a tight bun, "Look, while I'm gone please don't destroy, punch, eat or obliterate anything".

He seemed offended at my accusation. **"I dhid not planh too". **Povar stated clearly while curling his tusk in.

I snorted sarcastically and pulled my bun tight. "Yea, ok, say that to the hole in my wall". I turned and headed toward the door.

"**Ooman". **He called out just before I was about to leave.

Turning around my face puzzled as he stomped closer to me.

Strangely Povar bowed his head slightly, **"I aphologhize for mhy ahctions. It whas dishonorable". **

Wow wasn't this a turn of events. I expected him to yell at me some more but never thought he would be the type to admit defeat and apologize.

"Umm it's okay I guess. I shouldn't have got you angry like that".

He straightened, his green eyes not leaving mine as if saying 'you got that right'. I could lose myself in those for some reason. What a really weird time to say that.

I turned to face him with a sigh. "Look Povar" I put a hand to my chest, "I want to help you. I really do, but you have to tell me the truth".

He clicked his mandibles but said nothing.

"I don't care how horrible the truth is. I need to know what you plan to do now and what I can do to help you get there because honestly harboring an alien in my basement for the rest of my life isn't very appealing to me. I'm sure it would be for all those trekkie fans out there but I swear I've only watched a few episodes and I'm not one of them". Whoa why did that come up?

Povar regarded me silently for a few seconds then nodded, "**Ooman female ish honorable. I whill tehll you".**

I grinned. Bingo! "Good now we're communicating. Except you have to start calling me Amber not ooman and then we'll be fine. I'm gonna go now I'll be back soon". He clicked at me and nodded again before I zoomed out the door.

The track. AHH my sanctuary from all insanity and the reason I'm still a sane young teenager! I began my jog. A mile would be fine. Four times around would be plenty to stretch my legs and clear my head. I thought about Povar of course. I never expected him to apologize and I was still thinking about it. He was stubborn and arrogant but had some kind of…oh what do I call it….good side perhaps? Yea he had some kind of good side to him. It was nice. In a way I felt bound to help him. Like he was my priority and it was my duty to help get him home.

We were finally getting things right. When I get back we we're going to sit down and he was going to tell me everything yep yep. I bought tons of meat at the grocerie store and went by a small Blockbuster. I decided to rent The Grudge cuz I felt up for a spooky movie and Mean Girls because I would need something funny and dramatic to watch after I was through scaring myself to death.

Tonight would turn out alright….I hope.


	3. Dead Animals and Movie Night!

**So here's the third chapter I hope it's long enough. I'm going to see the new Predator movie today in theatres and I'm so excited! Hopefully it will be better than Avatar the last air bender movie Sheeeyuck! Anywayzz thank you reviewer you're loved and cherished forever! Keep it up!**

**Tabbycat: **Why thank you hun I luv entertaining my readers. Hope you stick with me!

**Mavir'kukor: **haha I thought it was cute as well, grr I would sooo love to touch his hips haha. And as for a romance, perhaps, maybe, who knows I guess you'll just have to read on! Luv ya keep reviewing!

**Kikimoon: **I love ur long review! And I would sooo join you on that hunt ;) haha hav fun! Thank for the review keep it up!

**Possumpie: **thank you sooooo much new reviewer I'll do my best to keep you happy! Keep reviewing

**Nicomy43**: Ahh new reviewer welcome! I liked how the reaction was too I would act totally similar probably! Hope to keep the laughs up! Keep reviewing :D

**I do not own Predator or the idea. I do in fact own the peppy ooman known as Amber and Povar!**

I walked in to my house with two arms full of groceries half expecting him to be in the living room. Typical he wasn't there, he must be down in the basement. I set the groceries down on the counter and poked my head through the basement door.

"Povar?" Silence answered me. Not that that's suprising. I walked all the way in, nothing. I noticed the furnace was on high and it was blazing hot in here.

That's odd.

"Povar?" I walked all through the house.

Nada.

Did he finally decide to leave? Right when he was FINALLY going to tell me everything! Oh well, I suppose it's better that way at least he's not my problem anymore. Why do I feel guilty then? Like I had run my pet out of the house because I didn't feed it enough? Did I not feed him enough? I

A loud creaking noise sounded on my back porch. "Eh?".

I slid the glass door open and nearly ran back into it when I saw what was hanging from one of our trees in the back yard.

"POVAR! What in friggin hell are you doing!" He was grossly in the process of pullling a skull out of an upside down, not to mention, skinned bear. Where the hell had he gotten a bear? I put a hand to my mouth to prevent my breakfast from coming up.

"OHMGOSSHH get that thing out of here!" I squealed once the smell had hit my nose.

Povar looked at me like a stranger, and did that confused head tilt of his.

"Don't look at me like that! Get it out of here".

Instead of doing as I say he completely ripped the spine and skull clear and held it out to me.

"**Trophy" **

"NO,BAD, no trophy put it away" I gestured sharply to the woods.

He hissed and pulled back his prize, **"Good hunt", **he pointed to the oozing skull **"trophy". **

"You can't just bring a dead animal on my porch, Jesus I leave you alone for less than two hours and-"

He roared, **"ooman steal other trophy. This is mine". **

He must have been talking about the alien. Who in the hell would want that thing?

"Wha-"

" I-"

Gahhhh-!" I knotted up my fingers in my hair like a crazy lady would. Would if my aunt was to stop by and see all this blood dripping just feet away from our oak glossy porch. She would kill me that's what!

Povar went back to cleaning off his prize and grumbled, **"Ooman shout too mhuch". **

"No I shout just the right amount. Shouting becomes necessary when an eight foot ogre skins dead animals in my back yard!"

He growled at me and rolled his eyes, **"Ooman shouting aghain".**

"GAHHH!" I screamed in frustration and ran back inside. Anymore of this and I will be sent to a looney asylum I swear it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was hours later and I was in the middle of cooking a midway between lunch and dinner for us. It was chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy and some corn on the side. Just the thought of it made my stomach growl and much less the smell was enticing. I should really think about being a chef.

After Povar had cleaned the disgusting spine and skull he had came back in the house and hauled it down to my basement. I didn't even look at him but he stayed at the doorway of the basement for several seconds staring at me. Contemplating whether he should apologize or not perhaps?

I had curled my lip inwardly to resist saying anything to him. It was called the silent treatment. Everyone that knew me knew that if I was pissed at someone I kept my mouth shut and didn't make eye contact. Although it was tempting since his emerald eyes were practically staring holes through me I resisted.

Take that Mr. Smiley! I savored my victory. Let him grovel in my torturing silence mwahaha! Grumbling things he had stomped down the stairs. I'm surprised they haven't broken by now. One point for Amber!

I finished dinner nearly a half an hour later. This time I poured water in his Styrofoam cup so he couldn't break anymore of my moms expensive glasses once he tasted a bad drinking fluid. I , of course, deserved a good cup of Dr. Pepper.

Ahh sweeet DP how I have missed thee.

I didn't even bother looking out at the mess in the yard already knowing I was going to have to clean it up. I walked down in the basement with a tight lip. He had his wrist thing in at least twenty pieces and he was tinkering with one piece with a small screwdriver he had found.

His green eyes looked up at me. I saw something that baffled me in those eyes this time. Shame? Was he ashamed he had angered me again? If so that's point two for me and zilch for Povar HA! Povar's green eyes lingered on mine for a few seconds before he nodded a thank you and waited for me to leave so he could eat in peace.

I half turned. Thinking. Then turned back. "Do you need any help with that?" I gestured to the separated pieces of his wrist thingy. Hey I could be bitchy but I wasn't heartless.

Povar looked up at me again, slightly surprised that I would even offer the help. He shook his head after a while, making his decorated dreads jingle together.

I thought this would be a good time for him to tell me what I needed to know but, I saw he was busy and decided against it. For now at least.

"Okay I'll be upstairs watching a movie while I eat" I paused uncertain, "if you want to come up and join me you can". Without looking too see if he had nodded I turned my back to him and left. Wow I just lost a point. I was a softie sometimes sue me.

When I was comfortably situated I put The Grudge in first. I was never good with scary movies but I figured all things considering I needed a nice jolt to the brain. Most would think that having a seven foot alien would be a nice jolt but honestly it was just a temporary shock. Sooner or later you get used to what you're hiding in the basement.

It was weird. Despite how furious he made me I still felt obligated to him. Like a lost child he was to me I really wanted to help him, not just get him out. I sighed a long and weary breath, much like a breath an impatient old lady would while dealing with grandchildren. Maybe I was being too hard on him? Was I? Well…I suppose it doesn't matter much now he'll need to be gone before my mom gets back.

I popped some popcorn and sprinkled some extra butter on it. I like buttery popcorn. Yep I'm a healthy person alright, probably not gonna make it past fifty. I grabbed my cell off the counter and saw I had over sixteen messages. Wow, I've been doing some serious cell neglect. Most of them were from Jackie, Samantha and Brian, oh how I hated that perv.

Most of them were just.

'Hey babe', How ya doin sexy' and 'Hey sexy pants'.

"Wow who says that crap?"

I didn't notice Povar staring at me through door of the basement until I heard the familiar clicking. He was leaned up against it, only half armored now. How long had he been there? And Why is he staring at me like that? Wierdo.

"Hey" I said pathetically with a weak smile.

Povar replied with a small nod then looked back at the screen where the movie played. It was still at the beginning where nothing has happened yet.

Awkward silence.

"Uh, do you wanna watch this with me?"

He turned his head slowly back to me, his green eyes looking me top to bottom. **"Whaht is iht?"**

"A horror movie, it's supposed to be scary. Well, at least to me I'm not sure it would be scary for you ya know".

He furrowed whatever brow he had but stayed silent for several seconds.

I smiled again, "It would be less scary if you sat with me", I patted the spot on the couch next to me.

"**Little ooman still upshet with me?"** he said it more like a statement rather than a question.

"Ermm well…" I fiddled with a lock of hair, " skinning a dead animal in my back yard WAS a little extreme".

He snorted.

"-but!" I quickly amended, "I suppose all in all…it's not that bad just don't do it again, or where I can see it…or smell it…just do it faaaaarrr away from me".

He thought for a second, clicking his upper mandibles then nodded again and sat down beside me.

I almost laughed out loud. He had never looked so uncomfortable the four days he's been here and acted like he had never say on a couch before. Not wanting to tick him off I choked back my giggle and grabbed a pillow to hold on too.

This was kind of weird.

We both watched The Grudge in silence, well I did mostly because Povar was practically drilling a hole in my head the entire time. I uncomfortably munched on popcorn while he did so and pretended I didn't notice but sooner or later it got on my nerves.

"Ya know the purpose of a movie is to watch it". I stated with my eyes still on the screen.

He sensed the irritation in my voice and jerked his head back to the movie then back at me with that head tilt of his, **"oomans consider this entertainment?"**

I looked back at him, "yea it's supposed to be scary". I also noticed he had gotten much better at his English. I wasn't having to spend five minutes deciphering what he said. "This is a horror movie". I pointed to the t.v.

"**Why would oomans observe something horrific if iht schares them?"**

Despite myself I grinned, I liked it better when he talked. "Well, it's difficult to explain. Some people hate scary movies and some find it fun to watch even if it might scare them too".

He grunted, **"strange ooman ways".**

"Well most would consider ripping a skull out of a bear be strange too" I smiled again to show I wasn't being a smart ass to piss him off again. "You still owe me an explanation by the way. Don't think I haven't forgotten".

"**I told little ooman I would tell her and I will. Do you wish to speak of it now?"**

I considered it. I really DID want to know more about him and why he's here but I was slightly tired and I didn't want to interupt my movie time. Besides, I felt like it was going to take a while to explain and I would probably be asleep. I waved my hand in dismissal and crossed my legs in the couch, "tomorrow perhaps. I want to finish the movie".

"**As you wish ooman", **he replied even toned and wiggled around on the soft couch until he got comfortable.

The movie continued and I had completely forgotten how scary The Grudge really was. By now the Chinese chick had already had her jaw ripped out and the creepy black haired chink brat was making the creepy noise that sounded like someone clicking in the back of their throat. If the pillow had lungs then it would probably be dead by now since I was squeezing it so friggin hard.

"Oh my gawddd" I whispered, watching the creepy dead chick do her dead walk down the hall. I was basically climbing up on the couch, "she's totally gonna kill him". I put the pillow in front of my face and let one eye peek over.

I wasn't sure if Povar did it on purpose but he starting making that clicking sound with his mandibles.

"Stop that! It's creepy!"

He actually chuckled for a second then continued.

"Ey what did I say!" I threw a small pillow at him but he caught it with his lightening fast reflexes.

"**Would ooman like to cease observing this?" **he stated like I was some weakling. I only detected a small amount of sarcasm in his deep voice.

"What no! I can finish it!" I settled back in my spot while he watched my face curiously.

It was one of those moments in the movie where everything was quiet and nothing was happening. I was basically on the edge with my face only half burried in the pillow. The chick walked into the room.

"OMG why would she walk into the room? Don't walk into the room. It's dark in the room. That's a clear sign to NOT go in the room".

Povar grunted in amusement.

A few more seconds of silence. Oh how I hated the silence, annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddd…..RAWR! It was one of those parts where the dead chick jumped out of the wall and started walking like a zombie with the crazies. She made that sound. Oh god that sound!

I screamed. Now listen to me when you're scared you'll do anything to find safety. I mean if it's clawing and jumping on a seven foot alien then that'll have to do. So that's exactly what I did. Without thinking of my actions I had jumped into Povars lap and shriveled up like a dried up prune averting my eyes from the screen.

I didn't notice where exactly I was until I felt the muscles under where I sat on his lap. Holy shit! I looked up and Povar had the look of a cat when threatened. His hands were hovering over me but NOT touching me. He looked completely taken by surprise and confused at the same time like he had no idea how to react.

"Whoa holy craaaap!" I leaped out and laughed nervously. "I'm soooo sorry I guess it was a bit too much".

Povar clicked his mandibles, **"perhaps you would like to entertain yourself some other way?" **Wow that sounded so pervish it's unreal.

"Yea that's probably best" I switched from The Grudge to Mean Girls, completely embarrassed from what had just happened. I had just jumped on a sexy aliens lap. Do know what people do on guys laps? Yea that's what I mean I was competley and utterly embarrassed. To make it worse he was now staring at me more intently than ever I mean I literally felt his eyes drill into my back.

After I got a glass of water. I guess to cool myself down. I sat back down next to him. He stiffened again but relaxed after a while and placed one arm on the back of the couch. The movie started. I always liked this movie for some reason. The drama was hilarious. Man Lindsey Lohan was such a wreck.

I suppose Povar didn't enjoy it as much as I did. Often I saw his mandibles flare out in boredom or disgust. Well, it was a girly movie anyway.

"**This is a terrible form of ooman entertainment".** He muttered.

We were at the part where Regina was making out with some guy on her bed after she had been caught cheating. It was an awkward round in the movie especially with Povar sitting beside me.

"**Why are the two oomans biting each others face?"**

I busted out laughing and couldn't stop. I had my stomach clutched from the pain of laughing so much. "Biting each-" I continued unable to talk. "Povar that has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard you say!"

He frowned at me for laughing at him, **"Whaht is funny?"**

When I finally stopped I was out of breath, "they're kissing. Do your kind not kiss or something". What an uncomfortable question to ask.

He regarded me for a moment then grunted and crossed his arms. **"What is kissing?"**

Gee how was I going to explain this….

"Well ya see.." I started and he waited for me to continue. "When two humans like one another we put our lips together and kiss". Alright that's a good start. "It's a sign of affection".

I had paused the image and he looked back at it with confusion, **"is it always that..aggressive?"**

"Umm" this was getting weird, "not really…well…it kind of depends on what you plan on doing after the kiss. Like if you look at these two whores" I gestured to Regina and the guy, "they'll probably bang after this".

"**You mean mate?" **I really hope he wasn't gonna pitch a tent over this movie. If so I'm gonna spray him down with a cold waterhose.

"Errr yes mate, but sometimes it's a gentle gesture. Some girls just like soft kisses on lips. Guys will give them like that as a 'hello' or 'goodbye'".

He seemed to get what I was getting at and nodded.

…another awkward silence…

"So…does your race have something similar?"

I didn't really think they could kiss with those sharp teeth.

Povar straightened and looked at me like he had grown another head, **"why would little ooman want to know?"**

I shrugged defensivly, "just curious".

"**I see", **he paused** "My kind do not bother in courting a female with gestures as such, only life mates will do that".**

I rose my brow in enterest, "Lifemates? What is that?"

Povar sighed and shifted so that he was facing me,** "Yaujtas impress their females with their warrior skills. If she deems them worthy she will mate with them. They will mate with many males to sire strong sons. One the male has mated with her they do not stay together. Life mates will".**

"How do you know if it's your life mate?"

He gave me a long look, "**It is a rare happening. After mating the two Yaujtas will be spiritually bonded".**

"Aww that's sweet. Have you found your life mate?" I covered my mouth but the words came out. I had just invaded his personal life beyond anything necessary. I felt completely stupid. "Ahh sorry I didn't' mean to ask".

He seemed amused by my apologies, **"you are a brave ooman to ask me that"** he paused and I was slightly surprised he wasn't growling in defense. I felt the heat that had been radiating from him, "but** to answer your question, no I have not". **

I pursed my lips and released a slight smile, "well Povar that makes two of us".

"**If you were on my world you would not say that". **

Confused I turned to him again cocking brow, "what you mean?"

He snorted, **"you would have many possible mates on my home. We are an all male clan. The female clan is far away from us".**

Clans, so they live in clans. I laughed, "really Povar, you honestly think anyone where you come from would want to mate with an alien?" Not that I would.

He gave me that stupid look again. **"You are female it would not matter". **

I cocked a brow, "right well I suppose I get it".

It was silent for the rest of the movie and I was surprised Povar even stayed with me through most of it. He looked more bored than ever and like he was ready to smash the tv into ten different pieces. He continued to glance at me every now and then and I got used to it. Sometime toward the end I curled up on my end, careful not to touch him and fell asleep. Sometime later I felt a cover drift over my arms and warmth engulf me. Wow who knew Povar could be a softy at times.


	4. Don't eat the cat!

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Seriously, they are what keeps me going. I would have given up on this if not for you! Thank you thank you! Enjoy and I'm sorry if this is shorter than the others I will update asap!**

****

**Reader123456789: ****Fear not faithful reader! You do not have to wait forever I am having a quite boring summer and I write a lot! Enjoy my friend and keep your lovely reviews a coming!**

**Nicomy43: ****Yea I kinda thought that was stupid with the whole jumping into an aliens lap but I did it once to a friend of mine while watching The Ring and I figured 'hey why not just add it in' lolzy thks for the reivew!**

**AbiiThePrat: ****I know I mean I would love to annoy the heck out of a Yaujta! But he would probably kill me before I got the first sentence out lolz! They sell Yaujta on Ebay lol? How on earth does that work lol. Anyway keep reviewing faithful friend!**

**Possumpie: ****Silly Billy Povar! Lolzy! Thks for reviewing..**

**Kikimoon: ****Haha it was nice of Povar wasn't it? Thks for your review you are the best! **

**Mistic Wolfess: ****Yum Yummmm right?**

**SenkiroWolf: ****I know I just love her freak out moments too and Povar can be sooo cute. I wish I could draw him but I suck at drawing males. Anywayyyssss keep reviewing!1**

**Mavir'kukor****: Lol she probably wouldn't be able to walk the streets then hehe…**

****

**I don't own Predators…oh god how I wish I did…lolzy…**

**REVIEW PLZZZ!**

I heard small bird chirps outside my window and knew it was morning. The sunlight splashed through the curtains in orange puddles on the white carpet of my living room floor. It was cold in the house despite the blanket. Wait where did the blanket come from? Oh, I remembered. I smiled. So I was right, Povar did have a good side.

I stretched out on the couch. I must have fell asleep close to the end of the movie. I walked into the bathroom and almost gasped at my own reflection. I was a MESS in the morning. My hair was frizzed out and looked as if it hadn't seen a comb in years. There were dark circles under my eyes where lack of sleep was evident. I had nightmares of course, thanks to the movie I watched. Smart, very smart.

I heard clanking around in the basement and realized that Povar must be tinkering with his wrist thing again. Perhaps this morning he could finally tell me his orgins. I brushed my teeth seeing that I forgot to last night and grabbed a Nutrigran bar, I loved these things. I combed out my hair and walked down to see him picking his way through my dads tool chest.

"Good morning" I said with a smile. He turned around and aknowleged me with a small nod.

"How did you sleep?'

He pulled out a simple screwdriver that had a flat head on it. "**Well enough young ooman, and you?"**

I shrugged, "same here I guess".

He looked up at me with concerned green eyes while he fiddled with some kind of button on a flat computer device, **"you have nightmares last night". **He made it a statement of fact.

I sat on the floor with my legs stretched out before me, "it's normal after I watch movies like that".

"**I see", **he replied in a low tone, concentrating on what he was working on.

"So what is that thing you've been fiddling with?" I pointed to the wrist computer he had in his hand.

"**A communicator along with many other things" **Povar grunted as he fastened something in place. **"I will be able to contact Mothership once it is repaired".**

"Any way I can help?"

"**I do not believe so ooman. This technology is more than what you can comprehend".**

Typical of a man to think that. I stretched my arms behind my back as he watched me, probably waiting for me to leave him to his work but when he saw that I planned to stay Povar sighed and set aside his gadget. My forehead had begun to sweat from the heat of the room. I supposed his species liked it really hot.

"**My guess is that you wish me to tell you why I am here?"**

I looked vaguely surprised. I hadn't actually planned on it right now I was gonna cook breakfast and shower first but I suppose it would be the appropiate time. "Uh sure" I made myself comfortable and sat Indian style "let's go".

He set everything aside and sat a foot in front of me in the same manner. Seriousness engulfed his tight features. The telling of his orgins and who his people were and what they did took nearly a whole hour. The detail he put into it was enough to leave my eyes the size of baseballs. He told me how they hunt for honor and entertainment. They took trophies home to show their worth and how only the strongest will survive. Every hundred years they would chose three 'unblooded' yaujta of high honor and test them against something they called the 'hard meat' which was the black alien I burnt to a crisp. I listened intently as he taught me of his orgins and was even more surprised when he told me of how females held the highest honor and they were bigger than the males, ewww amazon women. After he finished the history lesson he studied my expressions.

"That's incredible" I breathed "So is that why you're here? You're on a hunt? What are you hunting?"

That same hurt I caught yesterday flickered in his eyes as well as a fathomless shame. He grunted, **"you are right that I was here on hunt but that was more than a year ago. No, young ooman I was-" **he stopped and looked past me into nothingness. He let loose a low growl, **"someone is here". **

"Wha-" the doorbell rang upstairs and I panicked. "Oh shit that must be my aunt. She's gonna freak if she sees you. Okay, just stay here I'll keep her upstairs" I bolted up the stairs without another word and closed the door.

I opened the door to see my red haired, hyped up aunt grinning with her snaggle tooth face. Gawwd how I hated this woman. "Oh auntie.." I trailed and gestured for her to come in, "come on in".

The devil woman pinched my cheeks with both hands, "it's my little Amberkins!" her breath smelled of cigarettes and I winced back from it. "How are you? You've gotten so big since I last seen you. Grown like a foot".

"you saw me three weeks ago" I muttered.

"Hun have you gained weight?"

.bitch.

I ignored her as she shuffled through the house, checking to see if everything was in once piece. I prayed she didn't see the coffee table missing and the boards on the floor that I cleverly covered up with a carpet but more importantly Povar. I kept in front of the basement door at all times.

She came back in the living room with a goofy smile, "well it looks like everythings in once piece but" Aunt Gene put a finger to her lips in a thinking manner, "but wasn't there a coffee table, it was a nice one too. Fine and finished oak if I can recall".

"Umm nope no, no coffee table you're probably talking about the lamp table or something" I laughed nervously, "everythings fine just normal and boring ya know".

My aunt studied me intently, "are you alright darlin? You look like you've had a rough week".

YOU HAVE NO EFFING IDEA!

"Ahh it must be the food from Chesters. It always keeps me up at night".

She tsked at me and shook her head, "that food is unhealthy and unsanitary and you need to be going to the track more often I see your fathers pounds starting to form".

That's total bullshit I'm only 146 pounds!

"Thanks for the advice" I grunted rolling my eyes. "Are you done now?"

Not hearing me she sat down on the couch and began fiddling with her cell phone. There's one thing about my aunt that always bothered me the most. I mean REALLY bothered me. She had this crazy idea that if she dressed like a sixteen year old she would look like a sixteen year old.

TOTAL AND EPIC FAIL!

She was wearing a tight knee-length skirt with a unbuttoned white blouse that showed off her wrinkly disgusting boobs. I shuddered. I don't ever want to get old especially if I was related to that. Aunt Gene flipped out a cigarette and lit it.

"So what exactly have you done since your parents have been away" she gave me, or at least tried to, a wink. "Got a boyfriend?"

"Nope" I cocked my hips to the side impatiently.

She frowned that disapproving frown, "well why not. You're pretty and in sorta good shape. What happened to that one guy. What was his name? Oh yea Andrew, what happened to him?"

I shrugged a scowl forming at the edges of my lips, "he was just a perv. Wanted nothing more than something to stick his penis in". Apparantly all guys are that way. At least around me that is but who honestly cares about that.

"Good guys are going extinct auntie" I shook my brown hair back and forth, "I guess I know why everyones turning into Lesbos" I stuck out my tongue to that. Yea there are a lot of girls at my school who are Lesbos. It's gross especially in P.E when you have to change with them. Shudder.

Just as my aunt was about to reply a loud crash broke the weird conversation. I froze and my eyes shot wide when I realized it had come from down in the basement. After that I heard Leonidas screeching and growling like crazy and what sounded like tool boxes and metal clanking to the floor.

"What on earth-" Auntie Gene popped up from her sitting position, "is that your cat?"

I shooed her back from the basement door, "oh uh yea it's Leonidas".

The screeching sounded even louder this time Povar roared. Great just great! Yea smart move Povar just let the whole world know you're down there!

I looked back and saw that my aunt had the same look on her face, "that can't be Leonidas as well".

"Yea it was" I quickly amended, a little too quickly.

Aunt Gene looked at me dumbly, "Amber that sounded like a lion".

I backed up toward the door, "uh yea he always sounds like that when he finds a rat". I twisted the knob, "just..uh..stay here and I'll see what's wrong".

"I better come down with you I-".

"NO NO Auntie, I've got it. He might scratch up your clothes if you get too close".

Bingo. God forbid she got a single scuff on that pretty white blouse. "Oh I see your point I"ll just stay here then".

"Alright" I smiled "brb".

I raced down the stairs after slamming the door shut and making sure she stayed where she was. Just my friggin luck Povar had poor Leonidas by the tail upside down and the helpless animal was having a huge fit and clawed in every direction possible. I saw a few scratches on Povar's arm and one small one on his cheek.

"AHH Povar what are you doing I said to stay low" I hissed in a loud whisper, "put Leonidas down, now".

The large Yaujta shook the cat furiously by the tail earning an even louder screetch from the trapped kitty, **"little animal clawed me" **he pointed to the three perfect marks on his cheek where green blood started oozing out. **"It must die". **He grabbed the ceremonial dagger from it's sheath.

"No, no, no and no I hate the cat as much as you do but I can't let my parents find out I let their cat get turned into a rug!"

He looked at me with fury and shook the cat again, **"it is dangerous". **

"OH trust me you are more dangerous than that puss and you don't see me skinning you".

I heard the door open upstairs and we both turned in shock.

"Amberkins is everything alright?" I heard my aunt call down. Povar growled lightly behind me and I put a hand at his face in warning.

"Yep I almost got him but don't come down he's pooped all over the floor!"

"Oh gross" the door slammed shut.

I turned sharply and held out my hand, "give me the cat Povar. I'll help you with the wounds and lock him outside".

The hunter looked at me then the orange stripped animal and with a ferocious growl and one last painful squeeze to it's tail he handed me Leonidas. The fucking cat clawed at my arm before I grabbed it by the fur of it's neck.

"Okay stay here until I get rid of her" I said back to him while dragging the cat up the stairs. God I hate cats.

After I reached the top I punted Leonidas halfway to Russia with my foot and watched him dart off into the woods. I hope he's traumatized into a coma after that. My aunt finally left after another twenty minutes of schooling me in the art of 'boy picking'. God how her rambles could last forever but I quickly cut her short and basically had to show her the way out saying I had things to do.

Povar finally to came up a little while later.

"**Ooman should have let me obliterate the animal" **he grumbled and sat down the couch.

I gave him a sharp look, "and Yaujta should learn not to scream like a pansy because of some cat" I used a rag to pour hot water on and sat down beside him. He watched me like he always does while I cleaned the scratch marks on his face.

"**Who was older ooman?"**

"That was my aunt" I sponged the water out, "a 54 year old woman who doesn't know how to act her age".

"**You not like this ooman?"**

"Well" I shrugged "no I don't LIKE her but I LOVE her because she's a part of my family".

"**I see". **

He hissed and curled his tusk in when I placed the hot water on the freshly cut wound.

"This is becoming something of a habit", I smirked. "Second time already that I've had to heal you".

Povar bowed his head toward me, **"I am grateful ooman". **

Moments of silence passed. "So…" I started trying to strike a conversation, "go ahead and finish what you were telling me down in the basement".

"**Is is necessary?" **

"Is it really that bad Povar?" I said with a worried expression.

He grabbed my wrist and lightly pulled it away from his face and sighed that husky sigh of his, **"I was originally brought here to hunt. I landed in a city called New York and was set to return after I had gathered enough trophies to impresss my father, the High Elder. I was set to return in a month's time but the oomans outsmarted me. A small group of oomans were able to contain me and they took me to a place…" **I saw his chest tighten with his breathing and his hands were knotted up into hard fist that could break through three layers of cinderblock.

"What place? What did they do?"

He looked up at me shamefully again, **"A lab. They studied me under sedation for many moons and then they started taking stuff from me" **he brought his fist up and smashed it down on the sofa arm. **"I am a high blood Yaujta warrior and they took from me!"**

I suddenly realized why Povar had been so defensive about me healing him. I was suddenly angry too. They experimented on him like some kind of rat.

"**They tried to study my weapons", **he continued with fury. **"They tried to steal our technology but it wouldn't open to them. It needed a Yaujta's hand to open and the foolish oomans couldn't figure that out so they questioned me". **He gestured to a scar that ran across his chest. I had noticed it but I thought it was from a hunt.

"**This is what oomans did to me when I refused to answer" **he also pointed to a small burn ring around his neck. **"They collared me like an animal". **He was so angry now that I was starting to get afraid. Povar looked about twice his side now while he breathed raspily and stared off into space.

I went against my screaming consence and placed a fervent hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Povar". I was at a loss for words at this moment.

"**But I got my revenge", **he growled and snapped his eyes back to me. **"I escaped one night and killed all in my way. They chased me for miles and miles but I kept running. Then they decided to release that demon after me. I do not know where they found it or how it had gotten to this planet without us knowing it but it did. It followed me here". **He stopped knowing that I knew where he left off.

"I guess I know why you hated me so much".

"**I did hate you ooman. I wanted to kill you". **Wow that really helps. **"But you showed me something that the other oomans didn't. You showed me honor and respect. Something I never thought I would find in a ooman". **

I smiled, "not all humans are bad".

"**No, you're different…you are...you have a good heart young ooman".**

I blushed despite myself and brushed a strand of hair away from my face, "no ones ever told me that".

"**It's true". **

"Thanks" I cleared my throat, "I don't really understand what was so bad about telling me this".

"**A Yaujta warrior would rather die than get captured", **he replied gruffly.

"I'm sure you did all you can. There was nothing you could do". Right now I really hated humans. Odd, I was humans and I hated them. They would revert to torture to get the edge on the enemy. We were a greedy race despite what is said. I finished sponging out his wounds and wiped my hand, "there all done".

He touched his face with a clawed hand. **"You are in my debt once again ooman". **

I grinned childishly and waved it off, "think nothing of it. So….how long do you think it will take for you to finish the computer?"

He clicked his mandibles in thought, **"one maybe two more earth weeks". **

Great, just one week before my parents come back. I guess I could make it work. It's not like I could just throw him out so the feds can get him again. Are they stilll looking for him? I just nodded and decided to keep the questions for myself.

Why would I worry? This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Errgggg

**Sorry I don't have time to respond to all your reviews cuz it's near my bed time and I'm sooooo tired. Anyway I promise I'll respond next chapter please enjoy and I luv u all! Thank for the reviewss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Predators or Aliens**

"NO. No way you're bathing in my parents bathroom….no don't look at me like that…no get out" I pointed sharply at the door and gave him 'the eye'.

Povar just stood confusingly in front of the door of the bathroom with the huge ceramic $9,000 tub that costed a fortune and not to mention was my moms anniversary present. Of course he saw no problem with scratching it up while he took a bath in it. NO, he didn't see that I would DIE if my mom saw a single stratch on her jet infused tub. It was a nice tub, and I've used it many times after pushing myself too hard on the track and although Povar smelled like a bunch of sweaty gym socks I still wouldn't let him set foot in it.

"**Why are you being difficult?" **he crossed his arms at me and glared.

I so happily returned his glare and cocked my hips to the side, "why can't you just use mine? It's perfectly capable to bathe in".

He brushed a clawed hand dismissively, **"wash room too small". **

He's right it was too small, there was no way in hell he could fit in my small tub with that bulk of a body of his. Shit how was I going to get out of this one? I knew I shouldn't have let him roam the house. Of course when he finds a nice, big hot tub he's gonna want to get in.

"If my parents see so much as a single scratch on their tub I'll be no better off than that bear you decicrated!"

He friggin ignored me and walked into the bathroom but with me being tiny and maneuverable I got on the other side and began pushing him out, "I…said…no" I grunted, "I'll..spray you down with the waterhose just don't-" Yea it was like trying to move a brick wall. I put my back against him and used the leverage to keep pushing since he wouldn't budge with my words. With two powerful arms he picked me up and I squealed when I felt myself lift from the ground.

"Put me down Shrek!" I squirmed for a few seconds then quit heaving a huge sigh when I realized it was pointless. Asshole

Povar clicked in approval then spun me around and placed me right outside the door and pointed a clawed finger in my face as if he was scolding a child, **"stay ooman". **

Did he just talk to me like a dog? OH hell no! I took a long breath like I was a wind up toy, "if I see so much as one tiny little smudge or one itsy bitsey little scratch" I made the dramatic gesture with my thumb and forefinger, "even just the teensiest little mark from your tiger claws there I will-"

Do you know those cartoons where the characters eyes wen't nearly as large as their body. Well, that was my eyes right about now. I hadn't really noticed Povar taking his armor off while I talking and now he had everything off instead of the metal cup that protected his …well you know….goodies.

Just a little mo- he put his hand on it. "OH GOODLORDINMIGHTHEAVENANDEARTH will you please wait for me to leave" as lovely as it wold have been to watch this guy strip I just wasn't prepared and I darted out of there faster than he or I could have imagined possible. Hey I guess it was a good way to get me out of there so he could wash. Wait, hey!

.

.

.

.

.

"Bum bum be dum bum bum de dum bum..bum bum be dum bum bum de bum bum" I flipped the hamburger patty in the grease with a nice splash and shook up the fries a bit so that others could bake. OH how I loved a good hamburger night. The radio I switched on played the light music of my favorite song.

"What's wrong with me?

Why do I feel like this?…"

I tapped my foot and did a small dance to this part that resembled a crazy lady knotting hands in her hair. It was a dramatic dance move okay?

"I'm going crazayyy nowwww".

"No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started.

Nothing heard, nothing said can't even speak about it,

Feels like I'm going insane yeahhhhh".

Such an appropiate song due to the past events no? I flipped a couple more patties once their sides had turned a delicious brown.

"It's an alien in the night to come invade you.

He can creep up inside and irritate you.

A disease of the skies he can control you"

Why was I adding Povar into this song you ask? Because it's friggin hilarious and so true that's why. I prepared a couple buns while at the same time kept moving my body to the song. Okay I'll stick to the original.

"Put on your pretty lies, you're in a city of wonder.

NO he won't play nice, he'll growl like the thunder

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered.

So if you must falter better be wise"

I did a dramatic spin in the middle of the kitchen.

"Your mind is in disturbia. It's like the darkness in light"

I spun around again and did a little booty shake.

"Disturbia, I'm so scaring you tonight.

Disturbia it ain't used to what you like

Disturbia…Disturbia!"

I repeated my last move.

"Disturbia…DdddisturrrbiaaahhhhHOLY SHIT YOU SCARED ME!"

During my last little 'move' I had turned the direction where Povar had been standing for god knows how long. The face he had on suggested that he was extremely amused and about ready to laugh. My face wen't from it's normal color to a deep red and my ears grew hot.

"Uhh heh I was just…uh yeah" I walked back over to the pan and started preparing our lunch.

"**You give..interesting entertainment" **Povar chuckled and leaned up against the doorframe. That ass!

I jerked around, with my nose up in the air and grabbed the lettuce, for me of course, out of the fridge. "Well I hope you got a nice laugh and a good look", I mocked. OH my god that must mean he saw me shake my ass like an idot. Great jut great.

He cocked his head to the side in that curious fashion, **"that was fascinating music you were making". **

"Of course it was. What do you think I listen too hard metal?"

"**Hard metal?"**

I waved my hand in irritation. I HATED hard metal. "It's a super annoying type of music where people scream and attempt to make words while at the same time nearly shake their brains out trying to do a head bang. To be honest they all just need to slam their heads against a brick wall and be done with it".

He laughed and clicked his mandibles in amusement once again. **"We have music on my world but not singers" **he looked at me with a raised brow. **"We do have dancers though". **

"Eww like whore dancers…strippers I mean?"

Povar cocked his head again, **"entertainment dancers…females". **

Well now I knew they're not all gay. What a relief. Oh and I had also noticed that Povar wore absolutely nothing but that metal thing that protected his crotch. I hadn't seen his ass yet since I've been in front of him but I could tell from my angle that it was bare. Stop trying to look!

"Ohhhaaahhh bum bum de dum bum bum de dum dum" I continued singing the song quietly to myself as finished decorating our lunch. I had prepared four hamburgers, two for me and two for Povar. Mine had lettuce and tomatoes with ketchup and Povars was plain with a little mustard. I thought I would surprise him with it. On the side were baked lays. Oh I loved baked lays num num num.

"Almost done with lunch..err.. can you go put on some clothes" I said in obvious discomfort.

He looked at me as if there was nothing wrong in the world, **"what you mean?"**

I gestured to his exposed area, "just do the world a favor and cover yourself geeee! Before you poke an eye out".

Povar crossed his arms defiantly, **"is there something wrong with the way I look?"**

"Well no I'm not saying you look bad I mean you actually look pretty goo-" I stopped myself realizing what I was about to say. "I mean you can't just parade around my house half naked".

"**Why?"**

I gave him the dumb look, "b-because…you're gonna freak somebody out".

"**There's noone here but you and me" **he smirked. God how I hated when he smirked. **"Are you saying I freak you out?"**

I was in a difficult position people! "What…no! I mean…god Povar!"

"**So you don't mind me walking around like this huh?" **

"Well no…it's just….I mean…ughhh! You don't see me walking around half naked. I have manners! Unlike SOMEBODY!"

When will I realize I'm just digging my own hole?

"**I wouldn't mind as much as you". **

I almost did a one eighty from the counter island, "WHAT?"

Povar shrugged, not affected by my tone. **"Females and males do not hide their modesty as much as oomans do. There is nothing wrong with-". **

I shriveled up my face sarcastically as if I was talking to a cat, "oh I bet there's nothing wrong with it on that Nude Planet of yours but it sure as hell is here". I grabbed my food and brushed past him, trying not to sneak a peek at that ass on my way out. "Sicko's" I muttered audibly to Povar.

He chuckled comically at my behavior and shook his dreadlocked head. After grabbing his food he joined me on the couch as I stuck in a Star Trek, Next Generation season one to be precise. Don't judge I'm such a nerd for these shows. I always thought they were the most calming things to watch..

"**You oomans have strange ways". **

I turned to him with my mouth full of hamburger, "no we have unpretentious ways my friend. Ways that won't get us thrown out on our asses" I made the last comment directly towards him but he ignored it and munched on his meat errr I mean hamburger.

The opening scene began.

_Space…the final frontier…_

I could almost recite it all.

It was ..odd watching a movie about aliens and the future but it was funny in a way too. There was no way in hell all aliens basically had the same look but with a few bumps here and there to differenciate them like Star Trek. Just look at Povar!

The doorbell rang.

Shit.

"Aghbahhhhh" I was freaking out again. "Povar go down into the basement and this time don't go Hercules on anything".

He complied with an irritated grunt and disappeared out of sight.

I answered the door.

"Jackie?"

"HEY BEST FRIEND! DID YOU MISS ME? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO!"

God how I wanted to slam this door right now!

"Ahh ears" I covered my ears in a vain attempt to block out her high pitched screaming. "Gee Jackie I don't want to go deaf until I'm at least sixty".

She brushed her feathery black hair away from her face in a dramatic manner, "okay sorry girl" she giggled that annoying spiffy girl giggle, "I haven't seen you in like forever".

After she had stopped screaming I gave her a small hug. "I know I've been…busy".

She gave me the posh hand, "puhhlease girl I could feel the boredom radiating from his house a mile away. Go get dressed cuz were headed downtown!".

My eyes widened, "uhh I kinda can't I have…things to take care off". Like an alien.

Jackie gave me her best puppy dog face, "please Amber please please please oh pleaassseeee. I haven't been out because of choir and I'm dying to taste some star bucks again and go shop at the mini stores. PLEASEEEEEEEE".

I shot a hand up and she immedeatley stopped her screeching, "as long as you never ever beg like that again".

"Deal deal deal omg this is going to be so awesome!"

I silently rolled my eyes, "yep it's gonna be great" I glanced nervously over my shoulder just to make sure Povar wasn't being an ass and not listening to me again. "Okay I'm gonna get dressed and stuff, can you wait in the car I swear it'll take only five minutes".

She smiled toothingly, "alright girly see ya in a sec".

I closed the door and made sure she went back to her car. Shit now what am I gonna do? I hated the thought of leaving Povar alone in my house full of breakables but it wasn't just that I didn't want to leave him period. I felt like I was abandoning him like I would an unwanted pet. God stop comparing him to a pet he's your responsibility and it's even safe to say he's your friend. An annoying yet entertaining friend who likes to run around the house half naked.

I sighed, perhaps just a few hours out wouldn't hurt. God knows I needed some time with other people if I was ever to remain saine. I walked down to the basement and screeched when Povar decloaked right in front of me and my nose nearly smacked into his chest.

"Hyeaholy crap what are you doing?" I eyed him skeptically. I didn't like him being cloaked and prancing about.

"**Testing" **he replied **"who is the ooman?" **

"She's a friend of mine, her name is Jackie. We're going downtown to hang out a bit".

He looked tense for a moment than softened up his posture, **"are you sure that is wise?"**

I shrugged, "I don't like it much either but she gave me the pleading face and I think I could really use a break from…this house and everything ya know?"

"**I understand" **his voice sounded oddly soft, **"I'm just concerned". **

"Why?"

"**That female has two ooman males in the vehicle accompanying her". **

Damn she must have dragged along Andrew and Brian, those two made me sick but I already said I would go. Wait, why would he be worried about them?

"**I don't like the way they look" **he said simply while crossing his arms. Who was he my dad?

I creased my brow and sighed again, "I appreciate your concern Dr. Phil, really I do. But, I already said I would go with her. I can take care of myself".

He cocked a brow as if giving me an 'oh really?' face.

"**I still don't like it". **

I half smiled. I was touched he would be concerned about me. Even if he sounded just like my dad when I brought home a new boyfriend. It was cute in a creepy way. "Well I have to go and get ready. Stay here at the house and I'll be back by seven or eight".

Povar grunted behind me when I turned my back.

I had no idea what kind of evening I was cut out for.

**Blefjdk;lajfklajfd!**

**Sorry this is kinda short and it's a weird ending to chapter 5 but I had to get this up for yall before bed time which is soon…yawnnnnsss.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and I wish you happy Mondays and such and such!1**

**Please review**


	6. A night out

**Just wanted to say your REVIEWS are AWESOME! I appreciate them soooo much and I want to finish this story well for you guys so please stick with me and it'll develop as it goes along I promise.**

…

**Oh and I noticed I made a mistake when I said Brian was the one who kept txting her 'sexy pants' lol but just to clear it up it was Andrew that did that. I deleted the file that I uploaded so I can't change it. Sorry I just had a brain fart lol.**

**N1nj4: ****Well Harro there new reviewer I look forward to more awesome reviews and thank you soooo much *hugs***

**Teddy-wabits: ****haha well thanks very muchhh I look forward to your input**

**Possumpie: ****haha rape is bad bad bad lol but I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens maharaja!**

**Mistic Wolfess: ****yea he's just like my dad, and my dad does kind of look like a Predator only shorter lolz**

**Mavir'kukor: ****Yea bad Jackie lol I've had that done to me before lol not fun and I do wonder too, is Povar concerned or jelous? Or both? Hmmm keep reviewing awesome reviewer!**

**Themulesrule1902: ****thank you and you keep reviewing if you would please :D haha they help me soooo much**

**AbiiThePrat: ****thank you luvs u for the review, it's what keeps me going! And thanks again for sticking with me!**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: ****Hola new reviewer! Welcome to my story I hope you really like it so far and I hope to keep it entertaining for you! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Predators or the now deceased Alien only my imagination :D**

Jackie was waiting at the door impatiently when I opened it like she was about to come in and get me. Before I took off down the steps I looked over my shoulder not really knowing why. I sighed inwardly and puzzled over Povars words. Why was he so concerned about me? How did he even know Andrew and Brian was coming too? Was he sneaking around with his cloaking device again? I'll give him a good scolding when I get back yep! Who knows what he could be doing with that thing. Is he watching me take showers? Eww. I shuddered. Great now I'm gonna be throwing things around thin air the next time I bathe.

Yep it was confirmed, Andrew and Brian were both in the mustang convertible, Brian in the front and Andrew in the back. Brian was fiddling with the music CD's probably trying to find some more of his black guy rap songs to listen too. God I hate rap. M&M's cool though I like his songs.

I gave Jackie a sideways glare and she nervously tucked a black lock behind her ear and leaned close to whisper, "sorry I didn't tell you but Andrew and Brian begged to come along".

"I understand the fact that Brian wants to come along, cuz he's your boyfriend and all, but why Andrew? You know I hate his guts" I whispered back in a harsher tone.

She sighed and fiddled with a bangle on her wrist, "Andrew said he wants us all to be friends. Just give him a chance…please?"

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. We were getting close to the car now so I had to decide whether I wanted to risk riding around with that raging hormone and make my friend happy or run back into the house where it's safe…well partially safe. Povar wouldn't hurt me, not like Andrew did. Why did I just compare them?

"Alright" I said quickly.

She smiled and gave me a speedy hug before she hopped in the drivers seat.

"Hey Amber hows it hanging?" Brian greeted with a saucy grin. Brian was ok I kind of liked him, well for my best friends boyfriend that is. He was short, about the same heigth as Jackie. For some reason he thought having his hair slicked back with oil made him look even more jock that he already did. They both kind of looked like twins to me, Jackie and Brian, they both had black hair, upbeat attitude and screamed all the time.

"Hey Brian" I gave a small wave and leaped in the back seat, completely ignoring Andrew. Damn Jackie made me have to sit right next to him. I probably would have commented but I didn't want them to think I was a killjoy. I'll kill her silently and secretly.

Andrew stared holes in the side of my head. What? Was he expecting me to say hi to HIM? Hell no I just scoooched over so far I was practically one with the door. The car hummed to life as Jackie cranked it and headed out of my driveway. The gravel grated under the tires in a manner my teeth did. I didn't realize that just being beside this guy would just piss me off so much.

"Hey Amber" Andrew said meekly. He knew he was treading dangerous waters.

Many moments passed as I simply stared out the window then with great difficuly I turned to look at him. Another girl would think he was the most georgous guy in the world. I mean ice blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a body to DIE for. Gee who wouldn't want this guy? But, what most saps don't know about Andrew is that he has a terrible alter ego. It's like he has an evil little devil hiding on one shoulder and a sexy good angel on the other. In other words he was completely two faced.

"Hi Satan" I muttered.

The rest of the trip was quiet save for Brians loud rap music. He was always an attention whore.

I wasn't that dressed up since I didn't want to send the wrong message to Andrew but I wore dark skinny jeans with fury wedge heeled boots, dark red, long sleeved shirt with a furry hooded jacket half zipped over it. My hair was straightened and half pinned back, my usual night out syle.

"So how have you been?"

God if you're up there please make this night go by fast!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We were at the arcade, which wasn't much just a single room filled with like ten playing stations and a ticket counter full of cheap toys. One of the stations was a basketball hoop which I was currently occupying. I shot and missed a ton of times but I didn't really care I just needed to take my mind off of what happened at CiCi's.

Of course Andrew sat down beside me, a little too close, and began making conversation after I had blown him off so many times in the car. Eventually I gave in. Now don't go thinking I'm like putty in this guy's hands because I'm not. I'm strong and independent and…okay I might be a little soft at times but I can hold my own…mostly. The conversations were light with hardly any words exchanged but it still hurt just remembering what he did to me.

"Hey" speaking of the devil, "here let me show you".

Typical.

He got behind me. DIRECTLY behind me that is. So close that I could feel his body heat on my back. I shuddered and scrunched up my face in disgust. It would only take one blow to the groin. But, for some reason I didn't.

My skin tingled with an unknown feeling, probably revulsion, as he placed his hands on mine and positioned them on the basketball.

"You have to concentrate on the ring or you can just bounce it off the back board" .

I looked over at Brian and Jackie. They were cuddling in a small booth on the opposite side of the room, laughing and sharing one big coke. I felt pain enter my heart but undying hatred as well. That's how Andrew and I used to be. The way they looked at each other. You know, that new girlfriend and boyfriend look that fades within the first week.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Okay let's give it a shot" he said softly in my ear and guided my hands once again as I shot the ball and made it through the hoop. The little buzzer went off signaling that the game was over and I grabbed the two tickets that popped out wordlessly.

I noticed he hadn't taken his hands off of mine yet as I turned to face him.

"You did good" he whispered, smiling handsomely.

Cheater.

I found myself being drawn into those to-die-for eyes, how the blue seemed to have a glow of it's own against the dark, blinking background of the arcade. The way he wore his hair this night was another ploy of his too. I remembered telling him how I liked this certain hairstyle on him when we went on our dates

My mind shattered like glass as the memories flooded back in.

What was I doing?

"Thanks" with my brows furrowed I yanked my hands away, "now don't ever touch me like that again".

I tromped away from him and out of the arcade, ignoring the concerned looks of Brian and Jackie as well as the pitiful Andrew. The cold night air hit me like an icy wall as I walked out. Damn this Fall weather. I pulled my coat closer about me and headed for the park, which was only a couple blocks down.

I looked up into the stars. It was partly cloudy so I could barely make out the wonderful celestial blanket that dwarfed me. My wedge heeled boots clomped on the sidewalk until I turned into the park. It was a ghost town here during the Fall, especially at night. In the Summer this place would be full of small preschoolers and owners with their dogs. It wasn't a big park but it was the only one in this sorry excuse for a town.

Something moved the large oak tree off to my right.

I froze.

Povar?

Two squirrels darted down the large trunk and disappeared into one of the hedges.

I sighed and brushed some windblown hair back. I didn't really know why but I missed the big guy and regretted leaving him at the house. He could be scary as hell sometimes but in his own weird way he was fun to be around. Not everyone get's the chance to harbor an alien in their basement. I found his large presence to be reassuring and safe.

The sound of sneakers padding on the concrete behind me turned my thoughts away.

Seriously?

"Can you not take a hint?" I turned sharply and directly addressed him before he had the chance to utter a word.

"Why can't you give me another chance Amber? Can't you see I'm trying?"

I cocked my hips to the side, "oh your failed attempts to get me back are duely noted Andrew".

"Then why?"

Was he playing innocient!

"Why…..WHY? Gee I wonder WHY Andrew. Do you even have half the brain you say you do to remember WHY?"

He shook his head desperately, "Amber that was never proven. People were just trying to break us up, you know how they can be. I would never do that".

"You would never drug my drink and try to screw me later you mean? Oh that sounds an awful lot like you!" I rebuked sarcastically.

"No I wouldn't I swear. I told you, you were just drunk and I thought-"

"-I've never got drunk before Andrew. I think I would know if I did".

He knotted his hands up in frustration. That little devil I was talking about was beginning to show. "God Amber do you have to be so difficult? I SAW you drinking at Jakies party and so did many other people, you just can't remember. You don't remember things when you're drunk!"

"Oh and you sure took advantage of me didn't you? You saw the perfect opportunity to get laid and you took it….It's a good thing I actually HAVE a brain and knew better".

"And I listened to you when you said 'no' remember? I got off".

"I hardly remember anything thanks to you. I had to get checked by a fucking doctor to make SURE nothing happened and you're lucky nothing did. Do you know how embarrassing that is? I had people whispering behind my back for months".

"Alright alright alright!" he was fighting to control his anger "you are right okay. I'm sorry for everything. I was messed up then and I'm not anymore I swear. Just give me another chance please. You said so yourself while we were dating that everyone deserves one right? So please give me another chance and help me get better. Being with you will help me get better. I haven't stopped thinking about you since then".

I was at a loss for words. He sounded so sincere and honest but I knew better. Then why was I so reluctant to say no? I wanted to say no and just run home. I wanted to curl up on my bed and feel safe and warm again. Instead of feeling like prey to this predator, like a helpless worm under a hawks eye.

He was right though. Everyone deserved a second chance and who am I to deny someone of this right? Was there still feelings and were they mutual? Disgustingly I did still feel something for him. It took me a while to get over what happened. In fact I haven't spoke to him since. The day we broke up, which was one night after the party, I had sent it through text. Since then I've ignored everything from him. I've even kept it from my parents. I knew they would have killed me if they knew I went to a party with alcohol.

I felt him touch my hands but he didn't grab them he just let his fingers linger on top before he spoke, "I promise nothing like that will happen again. I love you. I want us to be together again".

I swore I heard growling thunder off in the background.

I avoided his eyes and looked toward the ground before entwined his fingers with mine. I felt repulsed and captivated at his words. I was being torn in half. One side saying 'yes' and one side saying 'no'.

What felt like hours but had only been a few minutes passed before I spoke again.

"Alright" I whispered seemingly at the ground. I shot my eyes up, suddenly cold, "but if you make another mistake like that again I'll castarate you".

Andrew laughed and embraced me with a meaningful hug, grudgingly I hugged him back, burying my face deep in his jacket and taking in the warmth, "that's more like the Amber I know".

"I mean it" I muffled through the thick fabrics of his clothes.

"I know I know" He pulled me away and kissed me lightly, "I give you my word".

I felt slightly happy now. Having my old boyfriend back made me feel like I had my old life back. My life that was full of fun and meaningfulness. I also felt uneasy, like I was digging my own grave and the more I dug the more I wasn't gonna be able to escape.

His hands trailed down my cheek and my neck where he landed another kiss then one on my cheek. I felt warm now and all my worries were pushed down inside my gut where I couldn't see them anymore.

"Let's go back inside" I said smiling as I burried myself in his chest, "and see what Jackie and Brian are up to".

"Alright" he happily replied and stole one more kiss before we began to walk away from the creepy park.

"I wonder how they'll react". The growling thunder in the background, which was muffled out by the rain , didn't help my apprehension none.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was well past eleven o'clock when I finally got home. Mostly because of Andrew making our goodbye session like ten minutes long. After spending an hour and a half at the arcade playing shooting games and shooting some more basketball we went to Jackies house and watched movies, scary ones at that. I was happy but at the same time confused. It was like I was being stripped of something unidentifiable.

I threw my new purse he had bought me at a local department store on the counter and popped me some painkiller pills. Jackie's screaming throughout the whole movie had triggered an unpleasant migraine. I scowered the living room. Povar wasn't here. That was kind of odd but not entirely. During the last two weeks he's been here he had gotten more comfortable with working on his wrist computer in the living room where we would talk occasionally and he would tell me stories about his hunts. Normally he didn't work at night though. We would watch a movie together until I fell asleep and he would always throw a blanket over my shoulders.

I flopped down on the couch with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. What a night it had been indeed. Never in a million years had I thought I would get back with my old ex. This odd feeling hidden inside me wracked at my thoughts though. I wanted to know why it had me on edge but like aways I hadn't the answers.

The door to the basement quietly opened and Povar walked through to the kitchen.

"Hey Povar" I said trying not to sound too giddy.

His tall form lumbered over to the sink wordlessly as he grabbed a cup and ran it under the running faucet, **"greetings" **he muttered. I was glad he was at least halfway dressed now.

I noticed how low his voice sounded. It hadn't sounded that way since we first met, "are you okay?"

He took a long gulp of water, his mandibles grappling the sides of the cup as his throat emmited the audible shlooping noises as the water went down. When he was done he set the cup in the sink and remained leaned up against it for several seconds with his hands gripped on the sides, **"I am fine".**

I cocked an eyebrow, "are you sure I know I haven't known you for a long time but I can tell when there's something bothering you" .

…Weird Silence…

"**How was your night?" **he suddenly changed the subject.

I suddenly smiled and leaned back on the soft couch with a sigh, "it was good".

"**I am sure it was". **

Whoa what was with the tone?

"Okay there's something wrong with you Povar? C'mon tell me we tell each other everything…well sorta".

He looked at me with a blank expression, as if I could ever read his expressions, and wordlessly walked to the basement door with my eyes trailing him confusingly the entire time.

Povar stopped with his hand on the handle, **"I am fine". **He opened it disappeared inside and closed it softly. I listened to his steps down the stairs until they were no more with a 'wtf just happened' look on my face. Was it his time of the month or something? Maybe he was just homesick. Perhaps he has a family up there, he never spoke of any family besides his father being some kind of High Elder.

Whatever it was I intended to find out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Man I'm sorry this chapter is just a bunch of drama and such so I really needed to get this up. It'll soon start turning into an actually story with actual adventures so please bear with me and enjoy the ride. **

**Please REVIEW cuz it's all that keeps me going**


	7. Questions and Gifts

******Thank you for the lovely reviews and I rewarded you with this short but sweet chapter! You guys are awesome please keep it up and I will. :D**

I wanted to give him some time for reasons unknown before I went down there. Maybe it was just a temporary mood swing. He had his computer wrist thing all sprawled out on a makeshift table. He took it apart again? Hadn't Povar used it earlier today to cloak? There must have been something else wrong with it. It was half put together and the rest was in bits and pieces.

I watched him from the stairs since he hadn't noticed me coming in. He was grumbling things under his breath as he attempted to put in a small device in somewhere that looked microscopic from here. I had no idea Yaujta technology would be so complicated but I would guess being on an alien planet there's no way to supply the necessary items to restore it quicker made it that much more difficult. He grunted what I thought would be curses in frustration every now and then.

"Hey there" I said weakly.

He looked over his shoulder at me and inclined his head,**"hi". **I felt his eyes trail after me as I sat down on the queen-sized mattress. I had taken off my boots and coat since it was much much warmer down here.

"So how's it coming along?"

He clicked his mandibles and grunted again as he turned back, **"small troubles". **

"Anything I can do to help?"

A pause of silence as he tinkered with something I couldn't see. **"You are eager to see me leave aren't you". **It was a statement more than a question.

My mouth opened then shut tight. What was his problem? "No I just want to help Povar, gee what has been up your ass lately?"

"**I haven't any troubles. I'm sorry if it sounded as such". **

I stood up and walked over beside him, "no, seriously c'mon you can tell me". I laid a daring hand on his shoulder and he flinched slightly but relaxed after a moment. I don't think I've ever touched the guy other than healing him. I noticed the scar that was in his left shoulder from the black alien and was awed at how fast it had healed but another scar caught my attention. It was on his right shoulder and looked like two tear drops with long tails swirling around a small circle in the center.

"**It is my clan mark" **Povar broke the silence with his deep voice after he had noticed my eyes linger on that one particular spot. **"When a young warrior is blooded they will receive it. It is a right of passage". **

I touched it, it felt leathery not soft like normal scars. Perhaps because his skin is more tougher than mine. I ran my fingers along the tear drop shape of it then to the circle, my past question forgotten momentarily.

"That's so cool".

"**Indeed" **he trilled while locking his green eyes on my expressions.

"You still didn't answer my question" I took a step back after the awkward moment.

He turned around at the change of subject but I was right beside him so I could see his face. Something was definitely troubling him. I have sorta been watching his expressions during our past conversations.

When he's agitated his mandibles would be half open.

When he's pissed they would be all the way open.

When he's super pissed his arms and mandibles would be alllllllll the way open.

And….that's about all I know.

His upper talon tapped in thought. He seriously did think too much. Was it really that hard of a question? **"It was the repair troubles that perturbed me. I apologize". **

Damn liar.

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes"**

"Oh" I suddenly felt very awkward, "Okay that's good" I said with a small frown.

He started working on his thingamajig again and silence filled the spacious basement save the clinking of metal and the usual clicking from Povar.

"**You seemed unusually happy when you returned". **He stated breaking the chain of hush, **"did something interesting happen while you were out?"**

I shrugged, "well…kinda".

"**Like?"**

"It's not really important".

"**Why would it not be important?"**

"Because it's just not. I mean it isn't that big of a deal".

"**From the look on your face it was", **agitation creeped into his voice.

I chuckled uneasily, "seriously it's not exactly vital to you".

Povar shot me a sharp glance, **"you said yourself ooman, we tell each other everything. I don't see the harm in stopping that now". **

"Well…" he just wasn't going to give up, "it's something to do with a boyfriend".

"**A boyfriend?….you mean a mate?"**

I shrugged again, "mate is such a strong word but in a sense yes…I mean I guess you can say it like that".

He shoved something against the wrist computer and made an audible slamming noise that caused me to flinch.

"**Pauk!" **he grunted then got back on track, **"and what about this 'boyfriend'?"**

"We kinda got back together" I said with unease. "We were broken up because of something he did".

Silence passed between us for several seconds as he just stared off on the table. It was another weird silence that I didn't like.

"**That's good news". **

"Oh….well thanks I guess. I didn't think you'd like it I mean you said so yourself-"

"**-Does he satisfy you?" **Povar interrupted.

I cocked my head to the side, mimicking Povar's famous curous head tilt, "what?"

"**Is he an appropriate mate? Does he make you 'happy?" **

"Well yea, I mean of course he makes me happy, at least now".

"**Was he not to your liking before?"**

Wow it was like I was being interrogated by Oprah.

"Umm..no he wasn't".

"**Why?"**

"Does it really matter?"

"**If you do not wish to speak of it" **he left off there and moved over to the tool shelf to pick up another metal driver.

I still had the 'wtf' look on my face as I practically glared at him. There was something wrong and he was using me as some kind of distraction wasn't he? Why would he ask so many questions? Not only that but they don't even matter to him do they? I mean why would he care?

I felt a yawn emerge and let it loose. It was probably well past midnight by now. Sweat was forming on my brow from the heat of the room I wanted to feel the cold fan on my face. "Well if that's all then I guess I'm going to go to bed".

He nodded over his shoulder to me, **"sleep well". **

"See you in the morning" I said tiringly and disappeared upstairs and after taking a short shower I flopped down on my bed and let sleep take me over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was late the next day when I woke up and finally there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the birds were chirping. Ahh what a cliché'.

I stretched out on my covers, loving the feel of the cool fan blowing it's cold air across my face and skin. My legs felt smooth under my long and baggy silk pajamas since I have shaved the previous night. I wish I could get laser surgery so I would never have to shave again. Wow that was random.

After five minutes of preparing myself I stood up and walked to my bathroom. As always I looked like a zombie. My eyes were droopy and blurred of all color, not that I had any color, and they reminded me of a blind person. God forbid my hair actually turns out straight in the morning. It was frizzy almost halfway down my back. I really need a cut. After brushing my teeth headed for the stairs. Leonidas was right outside my window. Poor cat, had to be out in the freezing cold all night but it's better than becoming lunch for Povar at least.

Speaking of Povar he was sitting cross legged in the middle of the living room floor and was working on something that for once wasn't his computer thing. The T.V was on and that almost made me laugh. A ruthless Povar watching the morning news haha.

I guess he just couldn't handle the silence because he wasn't really watching it he was more concentrated on what he was fiddling with.

I sleepily walked to the kitchen and poured me a glass of orange juice and grabbed a bannan nut muffin from the bowl. Yesterdays conversation was still in my thoughts but I figured it was best not to dwell on it. Povar has acted weird before what made this any different?

"**You look well rested"** he said not even looking up.

I blinked some sleep away and flopped on the couch behind him, "holy crap is it really twelve thirty?" I said when I looked at the clock.

"**Yes. It is late". **

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"**You were tired"**

"mmm" was my weak reply. I grabbed my cell phone off of the lamp table and saw I had several good morning messages from Andrew and a couple from Jackie saying she's about to kill herself if she has to take another choir lesson. I replied and chunked the phone at the other end of the couch. For some reason I felt kind of sick to my stomach again.

I turned my attention back to Povar and leaned to look over his shoulder, "what are you up to?"

He handed me a bracelet made of some type of leather with teeth stitched all around it. The leather and teeth shined like he had put some kind of gloss on it. It was beautiful yet freaky at the same time.

"Wow this is…" I said while fingering the sharp teeth, "this is great did you make this?"

Povar nodded once and stood up **"I did" **he took it and slid the bracer up my arms until it stopped up past my elbow. It was a perfect fit. I seriously looked like some warrior chick with this on.

"You made this for me?"

He nodded again.

"Thanks I uh don't have anything for you…"

"**I expected nothing it is a gift. Those teeth are from the 'bear' I killed several days ago". **

I nodded, smiling while I stroked the present like a precious child. It was one thing to buy a girl a gift but to make it you know it comes from the heart. Noone had ever made anything for me before.

"Well thanks again I'll keep this in mind" I was going to find a gift for him although what could you get an alien from another world.

"Hey are you busy today?"

Povar shrugged, **"not exceptionally". **

"Good I'll cook us some breakfast and we can go for a walk".

"**A walk?"**

"Yea a little ways behind my house there's a pond I used to go there all the time"

I made sausages and some bacon for breakfast which Povar appreciated greatly especially the bacon and I ran upstairs to get dressed. I changed from my silk pajamas to dark blue jeans, ug boots and a green T shirt. My hair was put up in a lazy, low pony tail, well hey it wasn't prom I was going too.

Povar met me down stairs, fully armored now. It didn't matter noone would see him anyway. I noticed he had his mask on again and wrist computer, fully together now.

I frowned, that would mean he would be leaving soon.


	8. Getting To Know The Guest

**Man don't have time to reply to reviews right now because I have to get to my friends house before she has a heart attack. Anyway lovvvvvvvvvvvvve the reviews and I really appreciate you guys sticking with me because I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world so I'm killing myself to keep you interested. **

**Enjoy.**

I crept up like the awesome ninja I was through the brush. The sticks pricked at me from all sides but I kept from whimpering out so I could sneak up on my prey. There he was, all muscle and sitting in the middle of the clearing.

I grinned evily and shifted my feet.

There's my prey.

You're a tiger, you're a lion, you're a hawk. You want the worm, you want the meat the yummy meat. The yummy, hunky meat with abs and biceps and…shit focus Amber focus. My prey stood up and stetched his arms over his head. God those sparkling muscles. Sparkling? How they flexed with every movement. It was such a movie moment now since he was in a clearing and the sun shone directly on him. Like a spotlight.

I noticed my breathing had gone ragged and I paused and started breathing through my nose. The meat looked over his shoulder in my direction, scanning for a moment before he turned back around again. Yes almost ready.

I rose up from my crouch and swung my arms back behind me for leverage before I lunged.

Fuck.

I struck thin air as Povar, with his inhuman, unfair lightening fast reflexes, leaped out of the way and I got a nice faceful of dirt.

Ass.

Povar burst out into a rumbling laughter behind me, **"you were about as stealthy as a Gh'lack in a deadwood field".**

"Fuggg uuuhh" I muffled with my face still planted into the ground.

He cocked his head, dreadlocks falling over his shoulders, **"What?"**

I rolled over and spit out the earthy substance, "fuck you!"

He laughed again, **"do not lose dishonorably". **

"I didn't" I glared halfheartedly "you're a cheater".

"**I never cheat". **

"Lies"

"**How so?"**

"You saw me before I even lunged!"

He crossed his arms with a smirk. Oh god the smirk! **"yes so?"**

I smiled wickedly as if I had caught him doing something dirty, "and you made me think I was doing good didn't you!"

His mandibles tilted open in what I knew was a smile, **"would you have been happier if I didn't". **

"No!"

"**Then why complain?"**

"Because you're like super man with a messed up tan on steroids!"

He had never looked so confused in his life.

I crossed my arms and huffed like a little kid, "not my fault I don't have inhuman strength and reflexes".

"**You are just weak". **

I nearly did a one eighty, " what!"

"**Weak" **he pointed a clawed finger to me, **"you". **

"I'm not weak!"

He walked over to the bushes and grunted and he pulled two things loose from a tree. When he turned around I eyed him skeptically as held two long sticks in his hands, with a wicked grin on his face. **"Prove it ooman". **He tossed one to me through the air.

I dropped the makeshift weapon on the ground when I realized what he was doing, "oh no no no no NO! You might as well make a lion face a bunny rabbit hell no!"

Povar growled and spread his legs into a fighting stance with the large stick held tightly in his hands, **"pick it up". **

"I really hope you're kidding because I-"

He roared and charged at me with his pole stick raised high and from the looks of it he WASN'T kidding. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or out of instict but I grabbed that thing, closing my eyes, I raised it above my head protectively and blocked his blow.

Faster than I had ever seen anyone move he immediately jumped back, still in his attack posture. **"Good" **was all he said before he made a low sweep of my legs.

Turns out I wasn't so ninja.

TWACK! THUMP!

I landed with a loud oof.

That bastard actually hit me.

"You cockmuncher!" I sat up, wincing at my sore leg.

He spun the stick around in his hands before planting it into the ground smugly, **"you are too slow". **

"So!"

"**Be faster"**

"Yea I'll just do that".

I suddenly got a wonderful idea and before Povar had a chance to respond I gripped my stick and charged at him. Like a bat I swung the makeshift weapon and knocked him on his ass while he was laughing at me. The asshole weighed like five thousand pounds I can't believe I actually did it!"

I did a small victory dance.

**ROAR!**

Shit!

I bolted through the bushes and towards the pond. Hey I ran track maybe I could outrun him. I leaped over various roots and rotting logs before I was at a clearing at the edge of the murky water. I scanned the area I had ran from.

None.

Nada.

Zilch.

No Povar!

Yes!

"Oh yea! Take that you-Ahhhhh!"

A pair of invisible arms lifted me up over a shoulder and I heard the familiar laughter of Povar.

"Noooo nooooo!" I kicked at whatever I could, "put me down you cheater!".

Before I knew it I was thrown into the pond. Into the gross, icky, murky pond. The coldness of the water nearly numbed my entire body before I had the chance to move but I quickly emerged with an audible gasp.

Povar stood not a foot in front of me with his hands placed definatley on his hips, **"swimming help you gain muscle as well". **

"Y-y-you f-f-fuckin b-bastard" I said in a deadly tone. Oh he was going to get it. "I-I'm going t-to turn you into a l-leather purse if I-I get my hands on y-you".

He inclined his head and squatted down, **"then I will be waiting a while wont I?" **he poked a clawed finger in my nose as if I was a small kid.

Quickly, before he could retract his hand I grabbed it and pulled with all my might before he landed with a loud splash that could cause a tsuami beside me.

"Die!"

When he resurfaced I leaped on top of his head and attempted to dunk him under.

Yea try dunking a seven foot thing in four feet deep water.

Povar laughed and managed to flip me over his shoulders so I was the one that went under water again instead.

"Ackkkkk stop that!" I squealed and spat out more dirty water, "these are new clothes!" I couldn't help but laugh and splash him back.

"**ooman whine like a baby" **he taunted picking me up and tossing me under the water again but was careful not to hold me under too long.

I laughed again and death grabbed his neck so that he went under with me. Apparantley he could hold his breath much longer than me. I sucked in air as I resurfaced and realized I was freezing my ass off. I slowly trudged toward the shore but a clawed hand grabbed a hold of my ankle and tripped me causing me to fall on the wet sand.

"Oh that does it!" I ran back and tackled him into the water again.

Once he regained himself he picked me up by my ankle and held me up in the air in front of him. **"Can you not handle a little cold water?" **

I squirmed in a vain effort to free myself of his grip then pouted while my teeth still chattered, "asshole" I muttered with a death glare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Povar had to carry me all the way back home since I was freezing my ass off and my legs had gone numb. I was alright with it because despite the fact that he was cold blooded he was pretty warm.

"You just haaaad to throw me in the water didn't you" I said between shivers as he handed me the medicine bottle out of the cabinet I requested. I was going to get one nasty cold.

"**You enjoyed it" **he said simply with a shrug and sat down close beside me so I could get warm. He had taken off most of his upper armor to aid in the situation. Besides it had put a nasty cut on my hand from when I tackled him.

I smiled and took a gulp of Nyquil, "I suppose I did. Me and my dad used to fish there all the did the exact same thing only it was warmer" I gave him a knowing look.

"**Fish?" **

"Yea with a fishing pole. You throw a line in the water with bait on it and wait for a fish to bite it".

"**And what happens after the….fish bites it?"**

"Well some people eat it but I think it's gross so we just throw it back".

Povar cocked an eyebrow, **"throw it back?"**

"Yea it's supposed to be fun"

He looked confused. He always tapped his lower left mandible when he ws confused, **"I see". **She could tell he wasn't sure what would be so fun about throwing your prey back.

I sighed and laid down, propping my legs up on his lap. He flinched but relaxed after a moment and tapped his mandibles curiously at me.

"**Are you going to be ill?" **

I shrugged, feeling a shiver start to take hold, "I hope not, I hate being sick".

"**If I would have known oomans react so foul to cold water I would not have done that". **

I smiled and nudged his lap with my foot, "hey it's not your fault. Like you said it was fun. I never get to have fun like that a lot".

"**I'm glad". **

I stretched out and placed my hands behind my head.

"Do you want to know something Povar?" I whispered quietly like I was withholding a deadly secret.

"**and what would that be?" **he asked in equal tone.

"Despite the fact that you trashed my house, skinned an animal on my back porch and scare me shitless sometimes you're a really cool guy".

"**Are you being honest or sarcastic?" **

I opened one eye at him, "of course I'm being honest. Why would I be sarcastic?"

"**I can never tell the difference with you oomans". **

Silence. "I guess I know what you mean".

"**You are a 'cool' ooman too". **

I was actually surprised to hear that despite what I've been through with him, which hadn't been much. But wait! Did he just try to use the word cool because it sounded so wrong coming from his alien mouth. I couldn't help but let loose a giggle.

"**Why are you laughing?" **he suddenly said.

"You…said cool" I replied innocently, "it was funny".

He growled and looked away, **"childish ooman". **

"Ahh that's why I like you so much Povar" I said in satisfaction and gave him a loving pat on the head "You're so fun to mess with even if you give me that 'Ima rip your effin head off ' look almost allll the time".

He glared at me.

"See that look!"

Povar grunted and turned his head away again, **"shouldn't sick oomans sleep?"**

I yawned. The fight at the pond had drained me of whatever energy I had stored. "No..I'm not sick…at least not yet. Tell me about your home".

He swung his head back to me, **"what?"**

"Tell about your home. Is it like ours?"

Povar paused, thinking whether or not he should even tell me perhaps. He looked down toward the ground after what seemed like several minutes, **"no it is very much different. It is dangerous to a ooman if you're not careful. Our world revolves around fighting and our place is society relies on your honor and your skills". **

I was perked up now, suddenly intereseted. "I figured as much. I mean heck as many fighting stories you have told me about I think I would have a pretty good idea. What about the planet what does it look like?"

"**It isn't as beautiful as yours if that's what your thinking of. It is vast and made up of dense jungles and volcanoes. It is cold there but we keep our buildings heated because we hate the cold". **

"What about animals? What kind are there?"

"**They are very dangerous, not as frail as yours and they are born to live in harsh conditions as we are. We fight the hardest of them all as meager trophies. Mostly for youngbloods". **

"Youngbloods?"

"**Young warriors. Unexperienced as you may say but still worthy of fight". **

"Are you a youngblood?"

He grunted and made a dismissive gesture, **"I surpassed that challenge not too long before I came here" **he gestured to the mark on his shoulder. **"This is from a serpent I killed, one of our most challenging prey". **

"I see….is there anything you do other than kill ruthlessly. Anything fun to do?"

Povar shrugged, getting comfortable in his position. **"There are certain sports that help sharpen our skills but other than that we fight each other when a challenge is called and when it is it must be answered". **

"Oh…so you just walk up to someone and say you wanna scrap and then you go at it? That doesn't seem very fun".

"**To a ooman it wouldn't be but for us" **he pounded his chest with his fist **"it is the most satisfying thing a warrior can partake in". **

"Uhhuhhhh…well here on Earth we have SAFER way of entertainment".

"**I've noticed" **he looked at the T.V. in disgust, **"oomans are very lazy".**

"Well it's not just T.V. We have sports too and some that you might like".

He looked at her, **"what sports?"**

"Well there's football, a game where you have to tackle the person with the ball before he gets to a line-".

"**-Do you kill him once you 'tackle' him?"**

"Errr no..you just tackle. We try to stay away from homicide whenever we can".

Povar clicked unamused, **"boring entertainment". **

"I'll tell you more about it later. Tell me something else about your world. About your family. Your father is the High Elder right?"

He nodded, **"there are five elders per clan and one High Elder. The High Elder will be the strongest warrior with the most honor and most impressive trophies, he commands the clan. He or she that is, in mixed gender clans there is more often than not a female High Elder". **

"Oh yea you mentioned something about that earlier. You said that they were bigger than males?" I said with a weird tone. I couldn't stand that it was like the whole black widow thing. Did they eat their males. Haha that would be funny and sick at the same time.

"**Yes females are larger and stronger than most males but they don't go on hunts as often as we do. They are more concerned with guarding their territory and their young". **

I was sitting all the way up now with my legs crossed Indian style on the couch, "okay okay this is a weird question are you ready for it?"

Povar nodded, **"go on". **

I twiddled my thumbs, "do you….have se-….I mean mate like humans do?"

He looked at me like I had two heads sticking out my ass. **"you are a very curious ooman". **

"OH I KNOW! It's such weird question but you never know I mean I geee you guys might lay eggs for all I know or at least I certainly hope not because then that would ruin the image completely". Holy shit did I just say that?

Povar laughed as my face turned red, **"no we do not..lay eggs..we reproduce in the same manner as oomans do". **

I swallowed, "Oh I see. You told me a while ago that you don't court a female unless she's your life mate. What do ya'll do to get their attention then?"

He gave me a knowing look, a bit of amusement twinkled in his green eyes and laid both arms up on the back of the couch comfortably. **"When a male is interested in a female he will demonstrate his skills by challenging another Yaujta to battle and he will show her his collection of trophies. If she is impressed she will mate, if not she will deny him. In my clan, since we are only males, the females will come around three times a year during their mating cycle. Once the children are sired the females will go with them and males stay with my clan". **

"Wow that's kinda neat. Don't you get lonely though?"

He gave me a funny look, **"lonely?"**

"Well yea I mean you don't get to see any females but only three times a year, don't you get..lonely?"

"**I have no reason to be". **

"So you don't have a mate? Back on ur planet?"

"**No I do not. I had not had sufficient time to fight for one when I am busy trying to build up my honor for my father".**

"Your dad is the High Elder right?"

"**Yes" **he boasted proudly, **"High Elder Shiv'lak the greatest warrior of the Taurik clan". **

I smiled, it was good to see him so worked up like this. It's always good to be proud of your heritage. Well I was a quarter native american and I was pretty damn proud. "You also mentioned you were the first son. What does that mean?"

Povar calmed down and gave me a solemn look, **"I was firstborn. I had three brothers but two failed to return from a hunt so now I have one. Ptl'li he's the fourth son of the High Elder, just a youngblood in training". **

"Wow four brothers! I have only one, his names Anthony he's no warrior but he can sure as hell sound like one when he screams" I laughed and stifled a yawn.

"**You're tired..you should rest". **

"Ya know what Povar.." I said sleepily even though I smelled like the lake and I desperately needed a shower I was just so damn tired.

"**Hmm?"**

"Our worlds aren't so different after all. One day I would like to see yours".

Povar brushed some matted hair away from my closed eyelids, **"it can be done if that is what you wish" **the softness of his voice made me want to sleep even more.

I opened one eye weakly, **"**really? You mean it?"

"**You might not like it very much but if you are willing to go the distance I will be more than happy to take you there". **

I closed my eyes again, my head was starting to feel drowsly as the Nyquil started kicking in. It wasn't very late probably about three or four but a nap wouldn't hurt right now. I yawned once again as my eyes fluttered, "I would…really..like that.."

"**as would I Amber" **If I wasn't too sleepy to notice then I would have realized it was the first time he had used my actual name.

**Bleh I suck at cliffhangers so this is not meant to be one. Anyway here ya go, just a cute little chapter drama will happen in the next one I promise. Stay beautiful everyone and please review if you can ****J**


	9. Burnt Bacon

**Okay just a small warning guys. This chapter and the next chapter will be short because I decided to split them into two. Please don't throw your pitchforks at me! I swear the next ones will be longer and more fun . **

**Another thing is that I wanted to ask your opinion if you think I'm moving this story too fast? IDK I was reading through it and I guess I just criticize myself too much but I just wanted your opinion. Thank you!**

**I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! If it weren't for them then I would have totally given up on this a long time ago! Thank you and stay beautiful and I'll keep writing!**

**Teddy-wabbitz: **Yay I would think so too! I guess we'll just have to find out if she actually gets to go

**Nicomy43**: Haha wouldn't that be lovely!

**AbiithePrat: **(Povar) . *looks at ooman awkwardly* Haha thanks for the review

**Kaitaimis**: Thank you and thank for the review lovely reviewer!

**Possumpie**: Well thanks for that hun! ^.^ makes me feel all fuzzy! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

**Jthmfan: **I'm glad you loved it! It makes me soooooo happy to hear that! Thank for review my friend!

**Themulesrule1903: **I try almost every day because it's summer and I have nothing better to do lol! I can't wait for school to start back! Anyway I love ur reviews and keep on reading!

**Me and Gara 4ever: **Haha I didn't try to make that a cliffhanger I wish I was good at those certain things . anyway thanks hun you've been so great!

**SafetyPinStitches: **Thank you so much new reviewer! Yea I guess Amber's not as strong as she thinks she is even after having to witness all she has. I wonder what will come of this? Hmm only I now maharaja! Anyway you're awesome thanks for the review!

**GrayHuntress: **I know right! It had such a crappy beginning once I look back on it. *bows head in sync* I'm not the most talented writer and I get sensitive about my stories lol. I love writing though it's always like a temporary escape for me and I'll keep doing it no matter what :D Anyway thank you for the review and I'm glad you're interested.

(Povar's POV)

I listened to her breathing a little while longer to make sure she was sleeping. When her breaths came steady and slow I carefully removed her legs from my lap and stood up. I couldn't help but look at her face as she slumbered. In her own ooman way she was very beau- oh what am I thinking!

She's just an ooman nothing more and nothing less. I've hunted and killed many ooman females, armed ones of course, and yet this one is different. What makes her different? What made me not want to kill her like I did the rest when I escaped that terrible place where they kept me captive. My breathing went hoarse as the memories of what that 'Weyland' guy did to me flooded back. I wanted to find him and rip his spine and skull out from his back and mount him on my wall. That would make an impressive trophy.

I heard Amber stir in her sleep, more like a whimper, and I immideatley calmed down. I saw her shiver slightly and I grabbed a blanket and threw it over her shoulders. She stopped grumbling in discomfort and settled down once again as her eyes twitched under closed eyelids.

I picked up my armor and helmet I had taken off so she could get warm and walked down into the basement. The wrist computer was almost complete, only another hour or so of testing it out then I could make contact with Mothership and leave.

I looked at the wrist device and scowled. Suddenly I didn't feel like playing with it right now. Why didn't I ever feel like working on it so I can go home? My father probably already thinks I'm dead. I was in that facility for a year and a half, much longer than my expected stay. I needed to leave. I needed to get back and make sure my honor is still intact and my place as first son is still there.

Amber said she wanted to see my planet one day. Could I keep such a promise? Of course I would she's honorable, she saved my life and given me a place to stay. I touched the scar that she had stitched together herself. Any other ooman would have ran at the sight of me, at the sight of my face. She a very rare person and she deserves good treatment I will keep my promise. I will protect her while I am with her and make sure she is safe.

I walked back up the stairs.

(Ambers POV)

I woke up only an hour and a half later. My head and nose did not feel stuffy so I thanked whatever god was up there that I wasn't going to be sick oh an Nyquil although it taste like dried up prunes. I looked at the clock up on the wall. It was a little after five thirty. I felt warm and realized Povar had put covers over me again.

"Typical" I said with a smile.

I smelled something strange in the air then. Was that bacon?

"**C'jit!" **I heard Povar roar in frustration in the kitchen. He was muttering things in his own language that didn't sound too pleasant. I really wish I could learn his language. Then heavy smoke started pouring out of the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" I threw the covers off and ran into the kitchen. "Povar what are you-".

There was a pan on the stove, which is where the smoke was coming from, and inside was three long strips of what used to be bacon but was now charred black. I saw Povar with his wrist blades held high and ready to obliterate my stove top until I jumped in front of him.

He paused with a growl and pointed at the charred food, **"stupid ooman device". **

I ignored him and turned off the stove top and turned on the ventilation shaft. I had to open all the windows and doors to get the smell out. Hell of a way to wake up. After five minutes my nose was actually visible, well it wasn't that bad but it was pretty smokey. Great now my house is going to smell like burnt bacon for a year.

"What were you trying to do!" I asked franticaly. I mean he could have burned my house down.

Povar bowed his head slightly , **"I noticed you hadn't had any nourishment since this morning so I was going to prepare you food for when you awoke". **

I opened my mouth then sealed it shut. He tried to cook for me?

"That's really…sweet..but do you even know how to cook bacon?"

"**I watched you so I tried it" **he growled at the stove looking like he was ready to punt the poor device back to china, **"but this stupid contraption is faulty". **

I laughed, "it's not faulty it's just human".

"**You're not angry?" **

"No of course not well if you wold have destroyed my stove maybe but no it was a nice thing you tried to do but..next time just ask me to cook okay?"

"**Agreed" **he happily complied.

I heard the living room computer bleep. Must be my IM. Povar heard it too and looked over curiously.

"Uhh I gotta check my mail be right back".

(On Yahoo IM)

**Jackiebird: **Omg Amber are you there?

**Amberkins101: **Yea I'm here wats up?

**Jackiebird: **Dude I'm so freaking out right now?

**Amberkins101**: Why? What did Brian do this time? Get you the wrong kind of G string?

**Jackiebird: **Haha very funy :P

**Jackiebird: **But seriously though something totally weird happened just an hour ago! :OO

**Amberkins101: **Well gee spit it out girl lol

**Jackiebird: **Okay I was watching one of my shows on Lifetime and these weird guys came and knocked on my door!

**Amberkins101: **Bums? Hobos?

**Jackiebird: **No not this time haha and that was funny btw. Anyway they were like these special agent guys in black suits and all. Idk why they were here but they looked all serious and junk!"

.

.

.

.

**Jackiebird: **Amber? You still there?

**Amberkins101: **What did they want?

**Jackiebird: **I don't know they started asking me all these weird questions like 'Has there been any strange activity in the area recently? And 'Have I seen or heard of anyone seeing anything 'odd' in the past few weeks.

**Amberkins101: **What do you think they meant?

**Jackiebird: **I have no idea! Like I said it was creepy!

**Amberkins101: **They were probably just looking for a runaway criminal or something

**Jackiebird: **Geee thanks that makes me feel better that there's a rapist on the loose XP

**Amberkins101**: You worry too much just be careful and keep a wooden bat handy lol

**Jackiebird: **Not funy!

**Amberkins101: **Crap my phones ringing it's Andrew I have to go

**Jackiebird: **Hey it's chicks before dicks Amber!

**Amberkins101: **OH please don't give me that ms. Ima leave my best friends boat trip for my boyfriends get together! XP

**Jackiebird: **Okay point taken I'll ttyl

**Amberkins101: **Okay luv ya bye!

(end IM)

"Oh man" I muttered rubbing my hand down my face slowly.

"**What is wrong?" **

He was standing directly behind me.

"Dude quit eavesdropping!"

The big alien scowled, **"I cannot read your difficult language anyway ooman but from the look of your face something is wrong". **

"I'll tell you later but I have to take this" I gestured dramatically to the phone, "don't make a sound".

"Hello?" I said cheerfully.

"_Hey babe what's up? I'm on my way to your house". _

"Uh what! Why?"

"_Well geee if you don't fucking want me to come over then fine!"_

"Well no of couse I want you too but it's kind of a bad time"

Silence…._"Is there another guy over there?" _he asked threateningly.

"God damn no Andrew!"

"_Then I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up"_

Wait what?

"Pick me up? Where are we going?"

"_Brians having a party at his lake house he asked us to come with". _

Ugh I hated parties. "Really? Do I have to go?"

"_I know how you feel about partys babe but it will be fun I promise"_

"How long do we have to stay?"

"_Not long if you don't want to"_

That's what you said the last time.

"Well…..okay not long"

"_Great see you in ten" _click.

I sulked back in my chair, "shit".

***Ducks in case pitchforks fly by* **

**Like I said short right? I'm sorry! ^.^**

**Too fast? Review and let me know!**


	10. Tragedies

Your reviews were lovely as always and it's almost midnight where I am so I can't respond to reviews as much as I would love too. Anyway I had this done by the time I posted the last chapter but I fixed a few things. Idk when the next chapter will be out, probably tomorrow late if you're lucky eh? 

Thank you so much, enjoy please!

**I walked out of the shower and placed a towel around me. I was glad to be free of all the pond scum and dirt but now something else ticked me off. After having a huge argument with Povar for god knows what reason I was too pissed to remain down there so I said the hell with it and decided to shower and just go and get this night over with. I was puzzled at how Povar reacted when I told him I was going to that party with Andrew. I had never seen him so determined to change my mind about something. **

**I dried off my damp hair and walked out of the bathroom, "holy shit do you mind a little privacy here!" **

**Povar had been waiting for me outside my bathroom door. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest in the same manner he had when we were downstairs. His tusk were flared out in what I knew was an angry expression. **

"**I do not see why you persist in going with this ooman male". **

I scowled and wrapped the towel tighter around me, "go away!"

"**No" **he said simply and tensed up.

I growled, "fine!" grabbed some dress clothes I had laid out and stomped back into the bathroom while slamming the door hard in his face. I could hear him curse and mutter under his own breath through the wood of the door.

"**I am not leaving this room" **he stated angrily.

"I said go away I don't need your guidance on who I go out with!"

Povar paused, **"I don't care who your mate is!" **he blurted suddenly.

"Then why are you riding me so hard!" I was nearly in tears but they weren't sad no I wouldn't let him think I was that weak they were more from frustration.

"**I.." **for the first time he was at a loss for words. Why did he even worry about what happened between her and this 'Andrew'? Why was it that he sensed something bad would come of it. He saw this Andrew once and could sense bad blood in him straight away.

"Oh so you're at a loss of words now aren't you Dr. Phil!"

Povar roared in rage and pounded his fist against the wall, **"I was only concerned for your well being!"**

My breath shuddered as a tear of frustration rolled down but I was sure to make it the last tear, "what are you talking about now?"

"**He is bad blood!"**

"Bad blood? You don't know anything about him!" I screamed back. "What gives YOU the right to judge a person you don't even know?"

"**That ooman male hurt you! You never told me but I saw it on your face!"**

I covered my ears. I didn't need this right now. "Why would you even care?" I sobbed.

"**Because I-…I have to protect you. That ooman is bad and you are a stupid female to think he would not harm you again if he did it once!"**

I continued to cry as I swung open the door and stared directly into his green eyes with burning rage, "you are just as bad as him if not worse! You've killed people! I don't care what they did to you, noone deserves death. You kill people for the fun of it, for sport! Yet you judge my boyfriend! How can you do that!"

I was so upset and angry that I had no control what was coming out of my mouth. My fear of him was shoved down deep inside and forgotten along with my common sense. I pointed my finger at him sharply, "you are the monster here not him!"

I saw the hurt in his eyes and instantly regretted my words. I wanted to just pull them from the air and stuff them back down my throat. I wanted to sink into the floor and be forgotten. I just wanted to disappear right now.

"**I thought you were different!" **he roared and clenched his fist in frustration. **"You are just a stupid ooman with no sense!"**

"And YOU are just a stupid…whatever your race is called….and can't ever do anything but slice up every piece of meat you see. I wouldn't surprised if you actually don't have a brain in that big head of yours!"

"**I wish I had never came here and got wrapped up in your stupid ooman ways!"**

"No you don't because without me you would be a big puddle of green ooze!"

"**And without my assistance you would have become that serpents meal!**

"WHATEVER! If you wouldn't have broken into my house and attracted that thing here I wouldn't have been in that position!"

"**Well if you are so against my presence then I'll just leave!"**

"Then go I don't care. What makes you think I care because I really really don't care!"

"**Fine!" **he roared and punched yet another hole in my wall, **"stupid ooman!"**

"STUPID OGRE!" I screamed back, "and quit punching holes through my wall!"

"**I'll do whatever I want!" **CRASH! BANG!

"You're such an ass. Go away!"

"**I'm leaving!"**

"Good!"

"**Fine!"**

"FINE!"

CRASH!

He had left, but right through my fucking closed window and broke it into a million pieces. In sheer fury I stuck my head out of it, "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS I HATE YOU!" Of course I didn't mean it I didn't want him to go. I didn't mean anything I said. He had been the only real friend to me in years. He was right. He was right about everything, about Andrew, about me.

It was true. I was a stupid 'ooman'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm so stupid so so so stupid!" I swore almost every word I knew while I ran down the stairs. He wouldn't have made it very far yet, or at least I hoped not. I'm such a dumb. I practically called him a monster. I did call him a monster. What the hell was I thinking? And an Ogre, I called him that too. I don't even know if he knew what that meant.

I was dressed in my 'night out' clothes but I was wearing some ug boots because I was going to find him one way or another. This was my fault. I didn't even tell him about the scary government people that were in our town looking for him. Would if he gets captured and taken to that facility again? It will be my fault because I let him leave. I TOLD him to leave. God how stupid are you Amber! Letting him just take off like that! He'll be dissected and cut into twenty different pieces if they got a hold of him.

I looked around outside, frantically. The dried up tears on my face stung against the cold evening chill.

I cupped my hands to my mouth, "POVAR!" only the chirping of insects responded to me.

"Povar where are you!" I shouted again, he couldn't have been far. He can't be far I don't want him to leave. "Povar please!" I was beginning to cry again. "Don't go I didn't mean it!"

Silence. That bastard!

"Povar come back I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and I jumped nearly ten feet in the air. Andrew had driven up without me hearing.

Andrew stood with his muscular arms crossed over his chest in not the most appealing manner, "who are you talking to?"

"No one" I said stiffly. I didn't want to see him right now.

Andrew smiled but it wasn't a pleasant smile it was a 'you're in deep shit' smile, "you're shouting at someone obviously. Who is Povar?"

I bit my lip for a moment , "a pet, he ran away and I'm trying to find him".

My 'boyfriend' seemed to brighten up, "oh okay I thought so I mean what guy would be named Povar anyway haha". There was something off about Andrew. His pupils were strangely dilated and messed up, and his eyes looked completely bloodshot. Not to mention he looked like he had slept under an over pass. I had a bad feeling about him.

"Anyway let's get going" he said and grabbed for me but I yanked my arm away.

"I don't feel like going anymore Andrew" I said softly mainly because I still had my mind set on what just happened. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to run into the woods and find Povar. He couldn't have gotten that far.

"What!" he seemed to snap his attitude, "why the hell not?"

I furrowed my brows, "I don't feel like it I just-"

"So I drove all the way down here just for you to tell me no! That you 'don't feel like it'?" He was flinging his arms around like a crazy person and I smelled beer on his breath. He had been drinking and he wants me to ride with him to a lake house probably filled with more drunk people, hell no!

"Calm down Andrew I feel sick I don't think going to a party will help me" I was starting to get scared.

"Don't tell me to be calm. I try to make you happy. I buy you things and still you act like such a spoiled bitch!"

While he was flinging his arms around a bottle slipped loose of his jock jacket pocket and clunked to the ground. He didn't even seem to notice while he went on his ranting but I picked it up and pure hatred started welling up within me. The bottle had the words 'Rohypnol' on it, the same drug he claimed he never used on me before.

"What the fuck is this!" I chunked the bottle at his head.

After he recovered he saw what had happened and a mix of shock flickered across his eyes but it was soon gone, "that's nothing!" he shouted back.

"NOTHING!" if I had a gun he would be dead. "I should have listened to him. I should have known you would never change, even for me! You're a liar and a pig! You'll never be anything! You're just ….just a plain and bred asshole!"

"Him?" Andrew snapped, advancing on me, "who is this 'him' huh? You had another guy here! I knew it! You're a whore! Where is he?" He started looking around to see nothing. Right now I wished Povar was here so he could rip this guy's head off. The image of his wrist blades striking straight through his heart was quite appetizing at the moment.

"Go away!" I screamed and pointed down the driveway, "get out of my driveway and if you ever come back here again I'll call the cops and tell them what you were carrying!"

"NO you first tell me who this guy is you've been screwing!"

My face turned beat red, "I said go away! He's not here anymore". This wasn't helping me at all. I had to find Povar. I had to apologize to him.

"I'm so sick of your spoiled ass" he came closer, "I'm going to get what I want".

It was probably because I was too tired and weak to do anything before but when I looked up at the towering Andrew again all I saw was a fist coming toward my face and then a jolt of pain in between my eyes. Then everything went black.

**Dun dun dun. **

**God I hate doing this to Amber I mean she's been through enough already but it was going to happen sooner or later huh? I hope ya'll like this direciton as many of you were probably expecting this anyway lol. ;D**

**Please Review so I can get this next chapter up. **

**Oh and Rohypnol is a real drug that is used in 'date rape' situations. I'm just letting you know so you don't think I just made up a medicine name. XP  
**


	11. Difficult Situation

**OMG! I love all of you guys! Like seriously I had never gotten so many reviews EVER! I'm so happy and I hope you are too. I'm also happy I managed a cliffhanger! I never thought I could do that :D You guys are great and I'm going to finish this story for you all! Because you're awesome. **

**There were so many reviews so I can't respond to them all I'm sorry :/ but I thank you all sooooo much and you are awesome and lovely and soo generous! Keep reviewing please. **

(Povars POV)

I hated the ooman. I was wrong to try and make her see the light, she is no different than any other pathetic 'soft meat' that walks this god forsaken planet. I knew she had been angry and confused, that this 'Andrew' had her wrapped in his lies and false ways. I saw it in her eyes that she thought it was what the oomans call 'love'. That he would be her faithful mate, but I saw what was in him the first night they were together. When they were 'kissing' in the park, I was always there. I didn't know why I had followed them that night but I felt it was a duty to make sure she wasn't hurt by this 'bad blooded ooman'. I hated to admit I was concerned about a single female ooman but I was and I couldn't explain it. Father would be ashamed.

I stopped to rest in a tree, it wasn't that I was tired physically but I just needed to calm my anger or I would wind up killing something. I needed to kill something. I missed the feeling.

Amber was strong. Not so much physically as emotionally but strong nonetheless. For a female ooman to put up with a Yaujta for as long as she has and even be able to stand in his presence without running and screaming her head off I would consider her strong. But when it came to this 'Andrew' it was like she melted back into a weak ooman. Her common sense and self control was thrown away.

I bowed my head, clicking to myself.

I couldn't blame her so quickly. She could be foolish sometimes but she wasn't completely hopeless, not without someone to guide her. All the time she was yelling at me, telling me not to do this and don't do that but I just watched in fascination. I liked her, I realized. I was just too wound up in my own ways to realize that she actually cared for me too. She didn't admit it but why wouldn't she toss me out as soon as I was healthy if she didn't?

What would going back accomplish though? I would apologize and maybe she would too but what then? I would leave tomorrow and unless I keep my word on showing her my world I'll never see her again. I just need to get home and get her off my conscience. I would eventually forget what happened and my life would go on.

I was about to turn and go when a scream caught my attention. Instantly knowing who it was I ran the opposite direction I was about to leave.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first thing I remember thinking when I was brought back into conciuosness was how big of an ass I was. Normally when people wake up from these kind of things they spend hours trying to remember what had just happened and they are totally lost.

That wasn't the case.

I remembered everything. What I had said to Povar, how his face looked after I called him a monster. I wasn't worthy of his friendship. I had become the thing I never wanted to be. I had become a bitch, a fool. I had been blinded with lies and promises I should have known wouldn't come true. I was so stupid, no not stupid I didn't deserve stupid I deserved way worse.

I felt vibration underneath me and all around me. The air was stuffy and hot and I knew where I was.

I was in Andrews fucking trunk!

I rubbed the swollen lump on my forehead. I couldn't believe Andrew would do this, to knock me out and stuff me in a trunk. I wiped some sweat away and started feeling around in the darkness. There was always emergency levers in trunks so one could open it from the inside. I felt on a knob but something was broken off of it.

Damnit, he had torn off the emergency switch.

I quieted and heard Andrew talking to himself from the front seat. I couldn't make out what he was saying over the vibrations of the car but from the sounds of it he was going completely crazy.

"Andrew!" I banged my fist against the lid of the trunk, "let me out damnit!" I heard no answer only him talking to himself like a physco. I couldn't believe what was happening. I should have listened to Povar. He was right Andrew was 'bad blood' or whatever.

Despite how angry I was I started crying. How could I be so weak? I was beginning to hyperventilate as I put my hands to my head in a desperate attempt to think of a way out of this. What was Andrew planning to do to me? I hope it wasn't what I thought it was. I couldn't expect help from anyone, not even Povar, he was far away by now.

"Fuck" I whimpered and covered my hands with my eyes. I wanted to shut everything out and just forget my life. I started kicking frantically at the trunk, hoping someone could hear me but it was futile. We were probably driving eighty miles an hour down some deserted road for all I know.

I felt around my pockets but I didn't have the sense to bring my cell phone out with me. I was too wrapped up in apologizing to Povar to worry about that while I was running out of the house.

I slid against the sides of the trunk when the car made a sharp turn and then lurched to a screeching stop. My heart banged against my rib cage, seeking freedom like I was. I heard Andrew get out of the front seat and his sneakers grind on the dirt as he stepped around to the trunk.

I prepared myself.

I heard keys being inserted into the lock and then a pop. Hopefully, he didn't know I was awake yet.

The trunk opened as moonlight flooded in, "now you little bitch it's time to-" with all my strength I could muster I reared my leg back and kicked him straight in the nose. I heard a crack from his skull and knew I had to have broken something.

I scrambled out, my eyes was already adjusted to the night but it was difficult to make out where I was. We were parked in some sort of clearing and behind us was a worn dirt road. We were in the middle of nowhere.

I heard him groan behind me and start to get up, just by looking at how he tensed he was ready to get back at me.

Without another look I ran across the clearing toward the forest. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there but I knew that I had to hide somewhere until he went away. Maybe he could get lost and I could steal his car. That's if he follows me.

I looked back as I sprinted through the knee-length grass and my eyes widened at how close he was to me. I ran track every now and then but Andrew was a jock and used to this kind of workout . I was so screwed.

"Amber don't be stupid!" Andrew shouted not just feet behind me, "get back here and get what's coming to you!" His breathing was a harsh as his words.

I was almost to the woods and my hope was nothing more than a dim candlelight but it was there nonetheless. The breath was knocked out of me when I felt a huge bulk tackle me from behind, nearly breaking my back in the process. I kicked around and screamed curses at him but he was too strong and too heavy for me to lift off. He managed to roll me over and make me look into his bloodshot, messed up eyes. There was blood dripping from his nose.

"You're not very smart Amber" he said dangerously.

I managed to wiggle loose one arm and punched him straight in the eye. He groaned and it seemed to only affect him for a second before he had my arm pinned again and he was straddling me, completely enabling any movments save for my head.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, "you can't…do this!"

"You knew it would happen" he began fumbling through my clothes, "you should have given it to me a long time ago instead of being a spoiled little brat".

I started crying and fighting against him even harder and that only earned me a hard slap in the face. I wouldn't let this happen. I wasn't going through this again, never again. I had to quit being weak. I wasn't going to give up. He was too heavy and strong, he had my arms pinned over my head by just one hand and my legs by his legs. It was soon evident that there was no hope.

"Where is your 'Povar' now huh?"

He had his hands on my skinny jean pants line and I closed my eyes.

Then as if god was finally answering me I heard a loud roar. My eyes opened, and hope flooded my consense once again. Povar?

"What the fuck was-" Andrew didn't get a chance to finish as something invisible shook the ground in front of him and lifted up by his throat at least three feet into the air.

"**Right here" **I heard that familiar deep voice echo in the midnight air.

**Hmm what will happen next eh? **

**I know not a long chapter but the next one will be much longer if I get some more lovely reviews :D**


	12. Savior

**GAHHHHH alright I'm sorry I lied it isn't going to be a long chapter I'm trying to plan all this out so it will fit and I'm getting so frustrated! But okay the next one will be LOOOONNNNGER I double super swear!**

**Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews they are all soooooooooooo appreciated you have nooooo idea!**

**Anyway here goes…**

I couldn't believe it. Povar was the last person I expected to come for me if anyone did. After what I said to him I didn't think I would ever see him again yet he is here. I laid on the ground, propped up on my arms, watching as the helpless Andrew got strangled by my savior.

Andrew stared horrified at the rippling ghost that held him up, unable to speak due to the massive hand wrapped around his throat. Povar roared and decloaked so the ooman could see his masked face. I had never seen Andrew so terrified in his life and was that liquid trickling down his pant leg?. His ice blue eyes had enlarged to the size of saucers as soon as he saw who was really keeping him captive. He tried to speak but they came out in a series of chokes and sputters.

"**Ooman bad blood" **Povar clicked angrily and tightened his grip on helpless Andrew. I had never seen the massive humanoid so angry in my life. His muscles tensed and glowed under the moonlight, showing just how powerful he really was. Andrew was big but dwarfed by Povar ten times over.

"**Die" **Povar hissed and I heard the familiar 'shinnnggg' of his wrist blades. I saw clear tears pour from Andrews paling face when he realized that the thing was going to kill him.

I wanted him to kill him. I really did. I wanted this bastard to get 'what was coming to him' but something made me stop Povar. "Povar wait!"

The Yautja growled and snapped his blue, shielded eyes from his meat to me, confused.

I felt weak in the knees when he looked at me but I couldn't let this happen, not this way, "don't kill him. As much as I would love that you can't kill him. Not like this" I whispered, feeling my vision go dark from how much was taking place.

Povar roared and clicked angrily at Andrew underneath the cold, metal mask . I could tell he was doing all he could to keep from ripping his head off and stuffing it in his bag. As lovely as that would be I wouldn't let him be framed for another murder and I couldn't live with seeing it happen.

After a few moments Povar seemed to understand but his anger didn't faulter. He moved his head closer to his prey to where their noses were nearly touching. **"If you ever come near Amber again I will not hesistate to kill you pyode amedha. Keep that in mind while you sleep" **As if pretending Andrew was one of my walls he punched the frenzied teen right in his temple, knocking him out cold and then with all the strength the massive Povar could muster he flung him nearly halfway across the clearing.

Everything was silent then save for Povar's harsh breathing. I was too afraid to speak just yet as I studied him in a worried fashion. His chest moved up and down in deep, hoarse breaths and his cream-colored skin looked sleek under the monlight as his muscles rippled underneath. He looked five times bigger now more than ever.

"Povar I-"

"**Don't" **Povar warned with a hiss and took a couple steps away. With his back to me he continued breathing until they started to become more even and slow. He was calming himself down.

After what seemed like minutes he finally turned and walked over to me and knelt down. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to break down and cry but I couldn't right now, something kept me from doing so. With one clawed hand he cradled my top half in his arms and began examining my face.

"**Are you injured anywhere else?" **he asked in a surprisingly soothing tone.

I rubbed my forehead where the lump was but I shook my head.

"Povar…" I started, my voice felt so pathetically weak, "I'm so sor"

"**You don't have to say anything Amber" **he interrupted touching the red side of my cheek where Andrew had slapped me.

"No I need to say it. You were right, about me, about Andrew, about everything. I have no common sense and I'm probably about as dumb as a rock when it comes to choices. I'm sorry for what I said. You might be a home wrecker sometimes and you might get on my nerves but you're also one of the bestest friends anyone's going to find on this earth and I don't deserve you".

"**Amber I-"**

"I know you don't forgive me. You don't have to and I don't want you too. I deserve something as punishment".

"**Do you think you deserved this?" **he asked raking a claw down the side of my red cheek.

I curled up into a ball, "yes".

"**Don't say that" **he growled and picked me up. I was only half surprised when he managed to lift me without effort. **"This is my fault". **He said almost to himself while he thumbed the bracer he made for me that was still on my arm.

"No it's not" I muttered into his chest.

"**Yes it is" **he corrected, **"you are too wreckless to be left alone". **

I peeked my head up and smiled, "does that mean that you won't go?"

"**If it is what you want I can stay only a while longer" **

I sighed in contempt and buried my head into his warm, vibrating chest, "I would like that" I felt his hand stroke my matted hair, "I want you to stay forever, you're my best friend".

Povar didn't reply for a while as he continued to click to himself.

"**I will take you home now" **he simply said, tightening his grip on me.

I nodded and felt him start to move almost as fast as the wind. I only had to guts to leave my eyes open once while we were gliding through the tree tops and across the ground. Again he ceased to amaze me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had dozed off, probably from fear of getting sick with all the jumping and landing Povar did. When I was home he woke me and carried me up to my room. I was shivering terribly from the memory of what happened and from the fear of what will happen. Will Andrew try and get revenge on us? I didn't think so because he practically peed his pants in fear but I knew Andrew. He was wreckless and hateful when he wanted revenge. He was going to find some way to get back at me.

It was well past midnight and my eyelids were drooping downward, screaming for sleep. I kicked off my ug boots and since I was too tired to change I curled up in my fluffy covers. It was cold in my room and the fact that my window was busted didn't help at all.

"**Are you alright?" **Povar noticed how much I was shaking. He was oblivious to the temperature for now.

"I'm fine" I lied and refused to look at him. I still couldn't shake this feeling of guilt. I felt disgusting, like I needed to take as many showers as possible to get Andrew off of me.

I felt a heavy bulk sit on the side of my bed and lay down beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked balling up in the covers again.

"**You are a terrible liar" **he said simply. Since I was under the covers and he was not this wasn't practialy called 'sleeping together' was it? I was blushing terribly but sooner or later I turned around to face him when it was warm enough to stop shivering. He had taken his mask off. I liked him better with it off, I could tell what he was thinking most of the time.

"I know" I complied with a small smile.

"**Andrew will not hurt you again so you do not have to worry". **

"I still don't understand why you came back….after all the things I said. I thought you were long gone".

Povar clikced his upper mandible, **"I knew you didn't mean it". **

"Then why did you leave".

He paused. **"I'm not going to lie but I WAS going to leave but after I gave it some thought I figured out you were just angry and you say things you don't mean when you're angry". **

My eyes trailed away, "you're a better person than I am".

"**Don't degrade yourself so easily Amber. You're right about one thing though. I am a monster". **

"No you're not".

He only nodded, **"I am. Too oomans my whole race is made of nothing but monsters. We hunt and kill things for sport and for pleasure. That's just how we are and we will never change. I don't expect any ooman to accept this". **

"I don't care anymore Povar. I'm not going to judge you for what you are and what your kind does. That doesn't matter to me".

He perked slightly, **"it doesn't?"**

I shook my head, "No, I like you and I hope that we will always be friends and we'll loook out for each other".

"**I like you too Amber" **he stroked my hair and began to pur. **"I will protect you from anything as long as I am here". **

"As long as you are here" I repeated sadly. Povar didn't reply and I didn't want him too. The truth was just too noticeable. I had gotten attached to the big lug. His presence was like my own shadow looking out for me. He was someone I could talk too, someone I could depend on to always be there. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his purring. The vibration of it lulled me into a deep sleep seconds later where all that met me was a silent peacefulness that I had been needing.

**I KNOW you guys wanted me to skewer Andrew to pieces for what he did but I have plans for him *evil grin* so please put you're torches and pitchforks down. **

**Sorry it's such sappy chap . but it was sweet nonetheless. **


	13. Just keeps gettin worse

**THANK YOUU! So much for the reviews they are all loved, each and every one of them ^.^**

**At least I got to 2000 words and more on this one lol anyway I hope you enjoy…**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly chilly again but it wasn't unbearable. Povar wasn't beside me and I wondered just how long he had stayed with me last night. My heart fluttered with mixed feeling for how the previous events have unfolded. I had apologized to him but did he really forgive me?

Probably not but at least he said he would be staying for just a little while longer.

In truth I was afraid to be alone now. I was afraid Andrew was going to pop in from around the corner and get his final revenge that's if he's conscious. From how hard Povar had knocked the bastard he's probably still laying out in the field.

I rolled over and looked at the clock on my wall. It was eleven thirty two, almost noon and I was starving. I got up and looked in the mirror. The lump on my forehead was almost gone and my cheek was no longer tomatoe red looking and I was thankful. I showered, grateful to get the smell of the forest and earth off of me. It took thirty minutes till I was satisfied.

I hope that bastard Andrew dies of frostbite. I thought angrily as I towel dried my hair and body. I saw only small bruises along my back from when he had tackled me down to the ground. I changed into a clean bra and panties then put on some Soffe shorts and a baggy T shirt and slipped into my fuzzy houseshoes because my feet were ice cold.

The house sounded oddly empty.

Leonidas was sprawled out on the couch, making light purring sounds that I really liked for some reason. How did he get inside? Well, if he's here than Povar definitely isn't.

I felt my stomach turn. Did Povar leave? Did he decide that it wasn't worth it and just left without a single word? No, he wouldn't I mean couldn't do that. He told me he would stay, for at least another day or two. My parents will be back at the end of the week which is just two days from now.

Shit I had to get everything fixed up before they came home.

I fixed waffles and strawberries on the side and ate in the silence of my own thoughts. Right now I felt numb..so to speak. When I thought of what happened with Andrew I was furious and when I thought of what happened with Povar I was happy and worried yet I didn't know which one over rode the other. I wondered what would happen when Andrew awoke. Was he going to go to the police and get sent to the looney asylum for saying he was attacked by an alien? I giggled at the prospect of that outcome. That would make my day.

I looked at my cell phone. There were messages from my aunt, Jackie, Brian, mom and dad, nothing serious or freaky and zilch from Andrew thank god! I replied to all of them finished my food. Where the heck was Povar? It wasn't like him to still be down in the basement when his wrist thingy is already fixed. I was planning to show him how 'fishing' works. We were going to have the day all to ourselves without interuption since he would be leaving soon.

I drummed my fingers on the lamp table and began humming to myself. The silence made me stir uneasily until I was brought back into reality by a knock at the door. Leonidas hissed unexpectedly and darted out the open window.

That was weird.

I walked over to the door. Povar certainly wouldn't knock he would just come right on in. Would if it's Andrew? I paused before the large entrance. It could be just a trap and as soon as I open the door he would attack. I grabbed my moms pink polka dotted umbrella just in case and held it behind my back. No way he would get jump on me this time.

I pulled the door open and squinted at the midday light. Damn I live in the dark too much.

A man, who looks to be about the age of 30-35 with a weathered, friendly face, gray eyes and neatly combed light brown hair, awefully tall and was wearing a slick black business suit with a large, weird looking W name tag on his shoulder which I couldn't read at the moment stared down at me.

"Hello Ms. Pierce" said the smooth voice.

I looked around nervously. In my yard was at least four, parked black cadillacs and standing around them were more monkey suited men with dark shades on their faces. They might as well have been statues. Their eyes, or covered eyes, looked at me with disinterst but with a certain hostility to it than left me shaking.

"Um..hello?" I said looking at this man before me in a very pecular manner.

It was a little too late for the Men in Black to show up.

He held out a firm hand, "My name is Gerald Weyland I am the owner and director of Weyland instutues I'm sure you have heard of us".

I didn't like him one bit, not the glint in his eye or his cocky tone but I had to play it nice. I took his hand and we did a breif shake, "Umm hi I'm Amber…can I help you sir…. or your scary looking friends".

Weyland smiled even bigger and made a dismissive gesture, "please don't mind them they're just waiting. Do you mind if I speak with you a moment. The umbrella isn't necessary I assure you".

I gasped and dropped the makeshift weapon on the ground, "oh s-s-sory I was..just being careful".

He inclined his head, "I understand Ms. Pierce this world can be a dangerous place am I right?"

I looked around, hoping Povar wasn't going to pop out unexpectedly. I was beginning to wonder if these guys were the ones that held him captive. I had heard many times of the Weyland institude. They were a contracted, government funded facility formed up of scientist and all kind of other crap. They have basically taken over NASA as the lead in the space program but not completely, at least not yet. Their comercials and posters were EVERYWHERE talking about thow they would love new recruits for security and science. Blah blah blah.

"Are your parents home?" he asked as if he already knew the question.

"No they're out with my brother and will be back in a couple days…what is it you need to talk about?" I already knew of course. Thanks to Jackies IM convo.

"Do you mind if we step inside?" he asked oh so kindly.

"Actually I'm not allowed to let anyone in the house…at all…sorry".

The creepy man studied me for a moment, as if figuring out how much of a pain I was already, "I understand, then I suppose we can talk right here. I'm just going to ask a few questions".

I inclined my head, wanting to get this over with, "go on". I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door.

"We're looking for a man..so to speak..extremely tall, built, wears a metal mask all the time. He's strange, not from around here".

I tightened my arms around my chest, "Haven't heard of anyone like that" this confirms these are the men that Povar claimed captured him and I felt an undying anger dwell within me.

Weyland bowed his head slightly at me, "We have been tracking him for a while and it all leads to this end of town….He's very dangerous Ms. Pierce".

"What exactly has this 'man' done?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly.

The tall man smirked as if everyone should know the answer to that, "he's killed many innocient people, destroyed government property and among other things. He's extremely important and must be brought to justice".

I drummed my fingers steadly on the bracer Povar gave me. Oh shit I need to hide this thing but it was too late Weyland had saw the look of panic in my eyes and stared at the gift with a small wonder.

I cleared my throat to get his attention back, "I find it quite odd that the Weyland company would participate in the capture of a criminal" I spoke in a secret sarcastic manner that I wanted to make sure Weyland heard. "That's awefully generous of you".

"Ms. Pierce I'm not a very patient man and I assure you that this is a very important matter. If you have seen the 'man' than I would be very grateful, maybe even offer an award, if you could point me in the right direction of course".

I scrunched up my lips and nodded in a 'yeah right' manner, "well sorry to say I haven't seen this mask wearing man".

The men in black suits around him seem to shift in an irritating manner. Did they know I was lying? If so I was in deep C'jit, which is Shit in Povars language. Yeah he taught me that a while back.

"Are you sure Ms. Pierce? I certainly hope you are not lying to us that would be a federal offense".

I nodded with a tight lipped smile, "then I guess I have nothing to worry about then huh?" he didn't seem satisfied and I continued, "if I had seen a bulky man in a mask then I think I would know".

Mr. Weyland gave me a half smile and nodded, "alright Ms. Pierce I'm sorry to have bothered you. If you do happen to find something you will let us know?"

I nodded abruptly and impatiently.

He half turned but paused, "oh and Ms. Pierce for your safety and the safety of the town we'll be keeping a close watch on the neighborhood" he gave me that seemingly harmless smile, "just be careful".

"Always am" I said before closing the door.

I pressed my back up against it until the sound of tires against gravel faded away.

I brushed a damp hair strand away from my face and sighed, "we're so screwed". I had to find Povar.

I ran down to the basement and he wasn't there but by the time I got back up he was in the living room, frantically looking for something and hadn't even noticed me yet.

As soon as he caught sight of me he calmed down, **"Are you okay? I was afraid they had taken you". **

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his torso, "I'm fine, I thought you left". A few days ago I wouldn't dare hug him in fear of invading his personal space but now it seemed to be the only way to feel safe.

He raked his hands down the back of my hair and neck reassuringly, **"I said I wouldn't leave you and I meant it". **

I let go and stepped back awkwardly, "okay. Well, who are those men? Are they the ones who captured you?"

Povar growled and looked around nervously, **"yes, Amber we cannot stay here much longer. I have put you in great danger". **

"What do you mean? They left everything is alright".

"**No" **he said walking over to the window curtains and peeking out, **"they will come back and take you away" **Povar gave me a knowing look, **"they knew you were lying and they know the truth". **

My heart started thudding miles an hour, "t-then why didn't they just take me then?"

"**They don't want to scare me away. Weyland probably knows that you are the only thing keeping me here. I don't know how they know I'm here or how I'm with you but someone might have alerted them". **

"Andrew" I whispered with dispair.

Povar nodded angrily, **"I knew I should have killed that dishonorable ooman" **he balled his fist up as they shook with fury. **"If I catch him again I will not hesitate to do so". **

I was actually inclined to agree with him this time and just nodded, "are you sure we have to go? They drove off not a few minutes ago".

"**They have left watches at the entrace to your drive way and at ever possible exit from that point on. You must pack some of your things we have to leave soon". **

My face paled, "but…I" I couldn't find the right words.

Povar stepped over and placed a hand on my shoulder, his masked eyes boring into mine. **"I know you are scared and I hate myself for bringing this on you but what's done is done. If we do not leave soon they will come back for you and take you away forever. I've seen it done" **his eyes trailed to the ground for a moment, **"I won't let you get taken away again Amber I promised you that". **

A few silent moments passed as I placed my hand on his while it was still on my shoulder. "Alright" I whispered with a sad smile. Everything seemed to be falling apart even faster lately, "where are we going to go though?" I still had so many questions but those would be saved for later.

Povar smiled underneath his helmet, **"if we can get far away from here and somewhere safe then I can contact mother ship and they will send a shuttle for us. You can stay on the ship with me until I can think of something to do". **

My eyes went wide. Stay on a ship with Povar? An alien ship? In space? My heart raced with excitement yet I was still scared. What about my parents? What will they think when they come home to an empty, partly destroyed house?

"On your ship? For how long?"

Povar shrugged, **"I wish I had a different answer but it's the only way. If you remain on Earth then they will track you down no matter where you are". **

I felt my world start to spin with uncertainty and my entire life start to drain. I couldn't blame Povar I would never blame him but I could blame Andrew and that damn Weyland guy. Povar would probably kill either one of them the next time he even sees them and I wouldn't care. I no longer cared anymore.

"Okay, let me go pack".

**Poor Amber it isn't enough that she almost gets raped but now she gets driven from her own home. Ahhh how life works in weird ways no? Lol please review ^.^**


End file.
